Love you Stranger
by LoveforLogan
Summary: After years of isolation, Logan meets an old friend, a friend he loves. Now she's back, and a romance arises, but she has other intentions. Destined to break hearts, now finished!
1. Love you Stranger

"Hey, cool, Logan look's like there's mail for you." Jubilee said passing him the envelope. He turned it over in his hands looking it over.

"Um thanks." He said slitting it open with one of his claws. He pulled out the sheet of paper with scrawled letters, he looked up.

"Well aren't you going to read it to us?" Jean asked. Logan laughed, and cleared his throat and read it out loud knowing the curiosity.

"_Hey, Stranger,_

_Don't get all cocky over this. I'm in town for a few weeks on vacation, figured you and I might want to meet sometime. Anyways, I'm sorry about Havana, I know I shouldn't have drunk that tequila, but now is not the time. Lately I've been thinking of you, a lot. I know it's seems a life time ago. Hell it most likely is. But you're still there. Havana, Logan I remember that night, that you-" _Logan broke off then looked up to his friends who had crowded around him.

"Damn," he said.

"What? Who is it from?" Jean asked.

"Red." he said. "It's from Red." he looked up to her.

"You mean Omega?"

"No, Red." he looked around oddly.

"Who's Red? The only person you call Red is Jean?" Jubilee asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but before Jean was someone else, someone close, someone I thought died a long time ago." Logan shook his head. "And in any matter that don't matter any more. She's here. I'm going out, see you later." Logan got up form his seat on the couch he was sitting on.

"You still haven't finished reading you're letter." Jubilee whined eager to hear what someone would write about to Logan. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"You're not reading the rest, look kid its personal kay? This girl means a lot to me."

"Perhaps it's a past lover, right Logan?" Scott asked.

"Where do you come in all of this?" he asked.

"Why dose she call you Stranger?"

"Old joke." Logan clenched his fist. "Look, she's waiting for me. I need to get down there; Red ain't the type to wait on someone forever. And I should know." Logan grinned to himself. "Never thought she'd give me a second chance; not after what I did to her." Logan reached for his jacket.

"Where're you going?" Scott asked.

"I'm meeting her for drinks down at some place called. _'The Rose'_" Logan answered. "Look I gotta do this on my own, she don't like strangers."

"Logan, please, you must really love her." Scott grinned knowingly.

"Easy Cyeiky, you never screwed up with Jean so bad she nearly sent you to hell, course she never went to hell and back just so you couldn't feel any pain. I remember, I nearly got her killed, and never thought she'd want to see me again I- what the hell am I sitting here for? I should be going." Logan put his jacket on and headed out the door.

"What about tonight's training? You can't just blow that off, can you?" Jubilee asked.

"You know me and training Jubilee, and I'll tell you this much. If I can make it you can count on me being there, but tonight, I'm not making any promises," Logan opened the door.

"Don't come back drunk, Logan, or we'll kick you out." Scott called after him. Logan flipped him off. "Well then do us a favor and bring her to dinner, so we can all meet her."

"Red's personal, don't get involved. And tell Xavier this is alone time for me." Logan mounted Scott's bike. "See you in an hour or so." Logan took off.

She stirred her martini with the tooth pick it came with. This place was one of the classiest bars around town, come to think of it, it's a singles bar. She laughed. _No more vodka for me, need to have my wits if I'm to meet Logan. _She smiled. It'd been so long. She wore the same red dress Logan had bought for her nearly eight years ago. She shook her hair letting the long locks fall over her shoulders. She had dressed for this, and she wanted him to find her attractive once more. That's why she had chosen to take her vacation here in Westchester, New York.

The door opened. She didn't look up; she had given up on the idea of him being the very next person to come in, nearly an hour ago. She brought the drink to her lips, and sipped.

"Hey, Red."

"Hey, Stranger." She smiled melting at his voice. She stood and looked him in the eyes. "Oh god." She said and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so very much." She whispered hoarsely.

"You still love me?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah, still do." She smiled kissing his cheek. He still smelled the same. Like whiskey and cigars. He ordered a beer.

"They don't sell beer here, Stranger, just the mixed stuff." Red smiled to him.

"Then I'll have anything that's strong and has whiskey." He said. The bartender shrugged.

"Didn't change much have you?" she asked. Logan shrugged.

"I'd be well within my rights to tackle you right here and now." He said.

"You love me that much? Damn Logan I feel special right about now." Red laughed, tossing black locks over her shoulders. She caught Logan staring at her. She looked back to her drink, and stirred the toothpick.

"Cigar?" He asked offering her one.

"You should read signs more often," She pointed to a sign that said no smoking. He growled and put it away.

"You chose this place poorly. What kind of bar, don't sell beer, and don't allow smoking?" The bartender placed his drink in front of him along with the bill. Logan nearly gagged.

"Easy, Love, let's get drunk on me." She laughed. "Put it on my tab." She added nearly laughing.

"Damn, you're lucky I love you." He smiled kissing her hair.

"I love you too Stranger." She smiled brightly. Red and Stranger began to catch up on things from long ago. Logan found himself falling in love with the wonderful woman all over again. He loved her eight years ago, now he loved her even more. He glanced at his watch.

"Oh shit. Is that the time?" He exclaimed. Red nodded.

"Yeah,"

"You got any other plans?"

"You mean besides taking you back to my hotel room? No. Why?" She asked. Logan chuckled.

"I'm inviting you over for dinner, and you're coming," He laughed.

"Fine, let me pay for the drinks." She said, and filled out a check. He pulled on her arm to go. Red followed him out the bar laughing and carrying on. She saw the bike.

"Aw hell Logan, I'm in a skirt." She said her bright mood vanishing.

"I know,"

Logan pulled into a gravel drive to a huge mansion. The grounds were beautifully well kept, the house made of brick, and the trees tall and gorgeous. Red looked around. Logan parked in the drive and pulled her off.

"Nice place Logan." Red joked, she shook her head and her black hair became blazing red. Logan laughed.

"Yeah, nice hair." He took her hand and led her into the house. Red gasped.

"Wow, Logan, I sense the Mafia in all this." Logan peeled her jacket off of her shoulders.

"It's not mine, I just live here. Hey I got some friends who wanna meet ya, over here." He led her into a dining room where a small crowd was seated around a table. Red looked bewildered. Logan laughed.

"Red, meet the X-men. Hope you don't mind Xavier." He smiled to the man at the head of the table. A young Asian girl brightened.

"So you must be Red?" She exclaimed.

"Actually, the name's Anna, Red is just what Logan calls me, much like I call him stranger, right love?" She asked Logan turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah, Red what ever you say." He looked away.

"Heh, if Cutler could see you now." Anna giggled.

"Can we leave him out of this?" Logan asked, leading her to a seat. He pulled the chair out for her and seated her before seating himself.

"Hello, Anna, my name is Charles Xavier, and welcome to Xavier's institute for Gifted Youngsters." He smiled warmly. Anna smiled nodding lightly.

"Thank you for your invitation, I don't mean to interrupt anything." Anna smiled warmly. She looked around the table. There were four women, one with blazing red hair; much like her own. A woman of another color with snow hair, and one with brown hair, and what looked to be the youngest, she had black. Ann smiled warmly at them. She counted the men. There were three. A man with glasses whose lenses were what looked to be ruby. One was covered in blue fur. The last was Xavier.

"Red, this here is Scott." He pointed to the man with red glasses. Anna nodded.

"Charmed."

"Next to him is his girlfriend Jean," He motioned to the woman with red hair. She nodded once more.

"It's easy to see why Logan calls you Red." Jean smiled warmly. Logan eyed Jean at the mention of her nickname. He moved on.

"Next to her is Hank-"

"McCoy?" Anna brightened. "Sir your research is legend with my colleagues." Anna smiled to him.

"Thank you ma'am I had no idea of the fame I had achieved." He bowed his head.

"Oh nonsense the article on the effects of radiation on cancer, honestly sir it was definitely entertaining." Anna smiled. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Moving next to him is Storm." He pointed to the woman of another color. Anna greeted her with a warm smile.

"It is good to see Logan has friends so close to him outside the institute." She said. Anna blushed. _Friends, eh? So the poor man still loves me. _Anna smiled.

"Next would be Rouge. Careful don't touch her skin wouldn't want to land in the hospital." Logan said. Anna looked to Rouge with an understanding look.

"Ah could've done just fine with telln' her on mah own. Hello Anna it's nice to meet you." Rouge smiled.

"Aye, the untouchable angle? Logan can relate." Anna smiled joking with Rouge. Rouge smiled.

"Untouchable angle; never thought of it that way." She mused

"Last is Jubilee, she's my little shadow. Course you already met Charles."

"Hey, what was in that letter?" Jubilee asked innocently.

"You mean Logan got shy and didn't read it out fully? Where did he leave off?"

"Something about Havana." Jubilee said.

"I'd rather you not tell them Red." Logan said through clenched teeth. Anna giggled.

"Stranger you always were the bashful type."

"I am not bashful." Logan declared.

"Yeah Stranger that's original, let's see you actually call it that." Anna regained herself. "Excuse me; sorry but when you've known Logan for as long as I have possibly since the seventies, just about anything he says now a day is funny. Ha! Bashful my ass, let's see you act all manly next time my godfather tells you off. Let's see you back down then." Anna said. Logan turned red while the whole table erupted with laughter. Apparently they were all taken with her.

"When was this?" Jean asked.

"The lady or the brag?"

"Wait how did you say you met?" Scott asked.

"Oh, god late seventies was it?" She asked looking at Logan, he shrugged. "You're no help. Let me see here." She thought straining her memory. "Oh yeah, SHEILD." Anna said.

"SHEILD? I thought that was just a fake memory implanted in his mind." Scott said.

"Oh, no it was real alright. Yeah, the other's used to joke around with us callin' it SHEILD the hot singles connection. We used to do government work together, half the stuff we did is still secret. You remember that first mission?" Anna jabbed Logan in the ribs. "Remember don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Anyway, where did we go?"

"Rome."

"Uh huh, and who were we after."

"Gelato." Logan replied in code.

"You're a saint!" Anna laughed.  
"Yeah couldn't figure out how the Mafia was involved." Logan said thinking.

"Well I could care less right about then I was more worried about the Roma Mafia after my butt. You remember why?"

"Wasn't the godfather's son taken with you?"

"Yep. Last time I ever pick up men in an Italian bar, which I don't suggest even though when they offer to buy you a glass of wine they know what they're talking about." Anna smiled. Logan sniggered.

"Oh, Rhett, you can't you just can't I'm American!" Logan sniggered repeating her words.

"Not fair, not fair one bit you know that right? But that dose reminds me of my Godfather." Anna said shooting him a look.

"You have a god father?"

"Yeah, Caesar; he's good man, the only one I know that could send Stranger here ducking for cover."

"Really? I didn't think Logan was afraid of anything."

"It's not that he was afraid or anything. Well the story goes like this. Logan and I came home drunk. Probably one of the few times we managed to get hammered, I tell you the best five hundred bucks I ever spent. Not that getting drunk is a good thing mind you. Well we came on up the walk, and Caesar saw us. Now my god papa is a good man. But never have I ever seen him so mad the way he was when that door flung opened and there we were. Logan was practically mauling off my face and I glued to him like paper. Funny you should've seen him run when Caesar set the dogs on him. And we're talking large mastiffs here. Ever since then I've always tried to send Logan ducking for cover as fast as he did then."

"I don't remember that." Logan said.

"You kissed Logan?" Jubilee asked. Anna tilted her head.

"That's a bit old for you don't you think?"

"No! I'm eighteen!"

"Hmm. Still I don't think Logan would appreciate me talking about that. Heck you won't see me going around swapping make out stories. That reminds me of that time in Canada."  
"I'm warnin' ya Red. You're walking on some pretty thin ice here." Logan said. Anna laughed.

"Then I guess if fall through you'll just have come in and get me."

"What happened in Canada?" Scott asked.

"Logan turned soft."

"Shut it."

"Heh, heh, just an old war story Love, wouldn't be embarrassed would ya?"

"Where's the war part? The fire or the snow?"

"Plenty, look Stranger, if you're so apt to war stories let's hear one of yours." Anna challenged. Logan looked at her oddly.

"Rome, Red and I were supposed to be tracing the Roman Mafia's latest dealings. She went undercover to meet the heir to the Godfather. Ended up with a boyfriend and a relationship she couldn't call off."

"As I recall you were also jealous." Anna giggled.

"Jealous huh? I was the one who could've cared less if you came out of that mission with your head intact."

"Then why did you save me?" Anna asked him. Logan was stunned to silence.

"Well it ruined the mission, didn't it?" Logan settled with. "And in any matter you weren't the same with your men after that." Logan laughed.

"Hold up here you two talk like an old married couple." Jean said confused. Anna gave Logan sideways glance. He nodded.

"Ah, well, I guess in some ways we were. I think. I don't know. We've only been drunk twice since we've known each other. First time Logan mauled off my face on the front porch, second time, let's just say thank god I couldn't remember, woke up with a bad headache looked around, our clothes were scattered on the floor and there he was passed out next to me." Anna laughed. "That's why you should listen to your mother about drinking." Anna laughed. "Never did it again though. Unless you count Havana."

"Anna, I wonder, are you a mutant?" Xavier asked. Anna looked sideways at Logan.

"Is he a teddy bear?"

"Is that a no?"

"It's a joke, yeah, I'm a mutant. That is if you can call me that." Anna said sinking in her seat.

"Really what are your enhanced abilities?" Hank asked interested.

"Same as Stranger." Anna said. "Except I can shift my eye color to anything I want, and turn my hair the same way." Anna answered.

"Well that is fascinating. How?"

"I was engineered to be like him. They mapped out his DNA found the right gene. Created mine form scratch adding his devious little ploys." Anna said.

"It seems like you two are perfect for each other, how is you never got married?" Scott asked. Logan turned away pained. Anna fell silent.

"Well, um…"

"You want me to tell?" Logan asked. Anna shook her head.

"You tell them and I'll spill about Canada you bleed heart liberal." Anna snapped. Everyone was shocked no one thought it possible for her to be so vindictive.

"Anna you can't just keep hiding it." Logan protested.

"You're right. But I'm trying my best; I know what this place is Logan I know damn well." Anna said pointing her finger at him. Logan looked hurt.

"You need help Red, Xavier can help you."  
"Over my dead body! I can't stay here Logan! I'd be putting you and everyone here in danger."

"But, Anna, how long!" Logan shouted.

"How long? Time has nothing to do with it. Logan I really am flattered about the offer I really am, but it's too dangerous."

"Danger! I thought you loved danger? Remember-"

"That was then Logan, we were also working for SHEILD. This is a school, with children." Anna paused. "CHILDREN! And you want me to get help here?"

"Yes, Anna I know he can help you." Logan begged her.

"Um, pardon my interruption but what exactly is it she needs help for?" Xavier asked.

"Go on tell them, I don't care anymore." Anna said bitterly. Logan sighed holding his head in his hands before answering.

"She's well, it's not her fault really, but um…she addicted…to um…"

"Oh get on with it man, it's not like it's something new to you!" Anna hissed.

"Killing." Logan blurted.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hank asked.

"You heard him! I'm a death addict!" Anna snorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean like a nec-"

"No! Nothing like that; in fact I wish it were but it's not." Anna said her voice becoming weak.

"What Anna means to say is she's addicted to killing." Logan said nervously. There was stunned silence. Anna got up.

"Thanks for dinner Xavier, but I'll see myself out. Logan I'll be in touch." Anna pushed in her seat and ran into the hallway in shame. Logan followed her, they heard shouting.

"I'm not staying here!" Anna cried as she reached for her jacket.

"Anna, no! I found help here. I know this place its" Anna turned around and slapped him. It could be heard in the dinning room.

"Logan if it weren't for the children I'd say yes, but no. I love you too much to put you and all these people here in danger." Anna cried. Logan looked to her hurt.

"You're not leaving." He said. "And that's final."

"What is it going to take Logan? Canada was terrible, Paris a failure, and Havana was hell! I'm not doing it!" Anna slammed the door. The hinges rattled, footsteps and shouting this time coming from outside.

"You went to hell and back again for me more than once. Anna now it's my turn, I don't care what you plan on for the rest of your life; but it's going to be with me." Logan shouted.

"I can't." Anna said cowering. Walking weak legged across the gravel in stilettos. Logan watched her. He reached out. She fell and he went to her. "Let me go!" She fought his hands off of her.

"No, you're getting help Anna, I know it'll work." Logan wrapped his arms over her. Anna did her best to fight him off.

"No!" She cried. He bent to her level his arms tightly around her, cradling her. "No." She said weaker and weaker until she had dissolved into tears crying and sobbing into his strong arms. Logan shushed her calmed her. Xavier came out when he felt the scene right, he was accompanied by Hank. They saw Logan with his back to the house down on the ground cradling the head strong Anna.

Xavier looked out to them with pity.

"My lord. How long has she lived with this?" He asked.

"I do no know professor but I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Hank replied. He took a step forward.

"Beast, be wary this situation could turn nasty." Xavier warned. Hank nodded and pressed on, he bent by Logan. He looked up to his blue furry friend with pleading eyes.

"Can you help her? I can't let her go, not like this, not with out knowing if she can be treated." Logan begged. Hank was taken aback it wasn't like Logan to beg for anything well least not like this. He looked the crying woman in his arms.

"No!" She shouted one more time as Logan lifted her. "Stranger no!" She cried. Logan sat her on her feet. He ripped the sleeve to her dress revealing her smooth shoulder.

"You remember when we got that?" he asked shaking her shoulders. She didn't answer. "You remember?" He shouted to her.

"Yeah." She said looking to the drawing.

"What did I tell you that meant between us?" He said. "What did I tell you!" he demanded.

"That you would always be there for me, that you would always love me, no matter what happened." She sobbed.

"Well guess what Red. I'm keeping my promise." He hissed, "And I ain't letting you go this time." He said, and picked her up carrying her back to the steps. Anna didn't object.

"Can she be helped?" He asked Xavier.

"I really don't know I've never dealt with anything quite like this before. But I should be able to. Logan dose she really mean this much to you?"

"Chuck, she's been through hell just to make sure I make it out in one piece after every mission we've been on, hell she's even been to hell and back again all for my sake and half the time I deserved to die, but she helped me, she came back for me. Now it's my turn to be there for me like she's always been there for me. Sides, that tattoo is my promise to her. I need to keep it." Logan said, as he carried her back in. Anna fought in his arms to free herself. But he held fast he wasn't letting her go. Instead he carried her up the stairs into his room and laid her on his bed.

Anna stared up to him in fury.

"Why." was all she asked. Logan nearly laughed.

"You know me," He smiled to her.

"What help can I get from here?" Anna asked Logan smiled.

"The kind that helps," he carried her up the stairs. Anna fell against his chest listening to his heart labor. She felt drowsy, as she listened to his breathing and heart. For the first time since she came here she felt relaxed. He opened a door. She shifted in his arms as he laid her gently down on his own bed.

"Knock, knock." Logan looked up, it was Hank. He straightened himself out.

"Yeah?"

"A word if you will." Hank said softly seeing her sleeping form. Logan closed the door behind him.

"Sure what's on your mind?" he asked. Hank looked solemnly to the door.

"How long has she had her addiction?" Hank asked causally, Logan sighed running a hand through his thick black hair.

"Let's see as far as I know since the mid to late eighties, I think." Logan replied tired.

"Are you sure it's just killing?" Hank pressed.

"Knowing Anna, she'll try anything to escape it, I know one time I caught her injecting heroin. But that was years ago, I got her over that. But she probably went to something else, maybe cocaine, or ecstasy. Believe me if she thinks it'll help her get over her addiction she'll do it." Logan sighed answering.

"Are you sure?"

"She tried to hang herself in the closet of the quarters we shared. Hank it scares me to think she'll do anything to escape it. And I mean anything, sedatives, morphine, heroin, I wouldn't put anything past her, better test her for drugs." He added. Hank looked at him oddly.

"She's suicidal?"

"You've also never seen her, the way I have, death to her seems like an angle of mercy."

"How have you seen her?"

"When I found out about it, the night she told me, we were in north China, around the Korean boarder. We were being hunted by some Korean guards, instead of running she turned around and slaughtered the lot of them. Saved our lives, sure, but she took the life of a wounded man, a man who couldn't defend himself. I remember her breaking down crying her eyes out over it. I myself was disgusted that she killed a man in cold blood, but when she told me. I didn't know what to think. I didn't talk to her for weeks, then I caught her trying to hang herself….then that's where it all went to hell for her…." Logan answered looking back to the door.

"Why did she try to hang herself?"

"One, she thought I had rejected her, two she wanted a way out, three, she couldn't live with herself."

"And what did you do?"

"I told her even though the thought sort of freaks me out, it doesn't change the way I feel about her, it explains a lot, and makes me wonder, but it doesn't change the way I feel. I even went so far as to promise her that I'd find a place one day where she could get rehab." Logan cut himself off, trying not to choke on the words. "Damn idea gave her hope," He choked trying to keep his self control.

"Logan you did the right thing by bringing her here, you know there is no other place, not in this day and age." Hank placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I still think SHEILD set us up though. I still think that whole thing in Havana was just a ploy to get us isolated." Logan said more to himself than to Hank.

"She means a lot to you Logan, I can see that."  
"You don't know the half."

"I understand the feeling, and I promise I'll do what ever I can to help. I promise." Hank embraced Logan in comfort. "But in the mean time go to her, she needs your company." Hank turned to leave.

"Oh, Hank."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me."

"Not to worry Logan," he turned and left, while Logan entered the room. Anna's back was facing the windows her face to one wall so that he couldn't see her. She wiped her eyes with her hand and shifted. Logan sat behind her; she didn't turn to face him.

He placed a hand in her soft now black hair. She shrank away. He placed his second hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. She didn't answer. Logan was hurting. "I just want to help you."

She didn't say anything.

"I love you Red." He bent and kissed her cheek. Feeling that it was wet with tears. "Oh Red." He sighed wrapping an arm around her; he pressed his face to the back of her neck.

She remained silent.

"I love you more than anything, and I'm keeping promises I made to you from long ago. An-"

"I know." She said more tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh, Ann." He kissed her neck.

"Logan." She cried and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close. "Oh, Logan." She repeated.

"Ann." He fell silent.

"I know you want to help me." She said. "I know you love me, you don't need to say that."

"I-" Anna silenced him.

"Shhh, don't speak." She reached up to kiss his rugged cheek. "Those things I know. But what you don't know is; I love you too." She held onto him tighter. "And good god I missed you." Logan pried her arms off of him he stood and stretched and opened one of his drawers. Anna watched, he pulled out something made of flannel and was a solid washed out black. He handed them to her.

"You left 'em at my place one time." He handed her the sleeping pants and tank top. "A bit too girly for me." He laughed, "You can go change in that bathroom." He pointed to an open door in his room Anna laughed.

"I remember these I looked all over for them, never thought to ask you about them." Anna laughed getting up.

"I was waiting for Christmas." Logan said. Anna laughed.

"Yeah and a happy New Year." She closed the door behind her. She could sense Logan putting his ear to the door so he could listen to her move. She giggled silently under her breath. She slowly unzipped her dress and gracefully let it fall; she could picture Logan now listening intently. She pulled her pants on quickly and pulled the shirt over her head. Pulling her hair out from it she shook her head and it turned from wavy black to straight as a stick blue. She smiled. No, not tonight, she shook her head. It melted to a soft coffee color, she grinned satisfied. She opened the door Logan nearly fell forward.

"Yeah, stranger I know. I'm curious too." She smiled, watching him take his shirt off. He looked back to her drawing the blinds closed, he turned out the lights and guided her to the bed he so well knew the path too. He laid himself down first, so he could guide her into his arms. Anna laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. She let her breathing fall slower. Logan's hands roamed her. She pulled them to rest on her waist. She snuggled closer to him kissing his neck. He returned her gesture. His hands rising with her shirt. Anna held his hands in place just below her ribcage.

"Love." He said softly, sensually, candidly.

"Please." She begged him shifting so she could look into his ice blue eyes. He moved his hand up some more. She stopped his hands. "Logan, please, I can't, you can't. I-" she fell against his chest placing a hand over his body felling his abdomen move with his slightly faster breathing. Anna could tell what he was thinking. She felt the same too. But no not tonight.

"Anna." He said.

"No. I won't tell you again." She said. He slipped his hand under her shirt. She shuddered. Well maybe he won't go far. She felt him move his hand to her back and unhook her bra. She closed her eyes relaxed, no, he understood; he won't go far.

"Love you Red." He whispered his hand resting over her chest. She peeked one eye opened. So he was tired too?

"Love you too Stranger." She fell silent listening to his heart beat. She moved to re-hook her bra and fell into sleep. Deep merciful sleep.


	2. Hemorrhage

Anna thrashed in her sleep. Kicking the blankets off tightening her grip around Logan so tight he had to pry her arm off at one point just so he could breathe; only for her to latch on tighter than before.

_Must be a nightmare. _He thought to himself having heard her thrash in her sleep before. But nothing could've repaired him for what came next. Anna took in a deep breath and screamed. Logan had never heard before a scream so bloodcurdling, that his own blood froze with fear. He sat up. And placed both hands on her shoulders.

"RED WAKE UP!" He shouted, shaking her violently. Anna opened her mouth again. But not to scream.

"No!" She began. "No!" She moaned. "NO! PLEASE! I _beg _of you please let him go!" More screaming this one met with the door bursting open. Anna sat up still screaming. "Please no! NO! NOOO!" Her voice growing louder. The lights flashed on.

The scene looked pretty much like this. A shirtless Logan on top of Anna grasping her by her shoulders shaking her violently screaming for her to wake up. And poor Anna emitting blood freezing screams.

"Please!" She moaned. "No! You can't!" She gagged. This scared Logan. She sputtered still screaming, dark rich blood seeped over the corners of her mouth and dribbled down her face. "No. No." Pain emerged in her voice freezing Hank the doctor who came to the rescue. He pried Logan off of her who looked to near tears. Jean rushed in to help.

"Logan, go get a cloth with water, cold if you can." Jean ordered. Logan jumped up from his gagging beloved and snatched a towel from under the sink and ran it under the bathtub faucet because it was faster. He brought the dripping mess of ice to Jean. She took it and rung it onto Anna's face.

She gagged once more coughing this time. She sat up straighter. Her eyes were flashing with tears and pain. Her breathing was heavy and labored. She looked around the scene of confusion. Her eyes flickered to the blood soaked sheets, then to the crowd in the door trying to get a view.

"Where is Logan?" She asked in Gaelic. She waved her hands the door slammed shut. Logan pushed through Hank and Jean. He took her in his arms. She trembled crying shaking with fear.

"What did you see?" He asked in Gaelic. Anna shook her head, tears of red pooling on her face.

"Hell." She answered in English, latching on tighter to him still. He wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Red you're bleeding." He still spoke in Gaelic. Anna only cried more. She coughed her body shaking with her. She looked to her hands blood. And lots of it, so much of it was almost black. Hank handed her a towel.

"Thank you." She muttered wiping her hands on it. She felt around her stomach. Her hands came up bloody. "Odd," She whispered. Logan looked horrified.

"Good lord," escaped his lips. "Anna, what's going on?" He watched her pull up her shirt to reveal three claw marks where she had been stabbed. They looked like her, own.

"Oh my God, Scott!" Jean called. Scott burst through the door, the closed it.

"What is it?" He asked her concerned.

"Clear everyone out of the way, we need to get Anna to the infirmity." Scott nodded and turned out the door. "Logan you'll have to carry her, she can't walk." Jean instructed. Logan stood up and threw her legs over his arms looping her arms around his neck.

"Alright everyone back to bed, nothing to see here," Scott shoved students off as Hank, Jean, and Logan with Anna in his arms, emerged from the bed room. They headed off in the infirmary, Logan's breathing heavy and worried.

"Oh Red," He said to her.

"Stranger," she moaned.

"Love you Red," He whispered.

"Love you too Stranger." She groaned back.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She clung to him. Jean held open a door, and Logan carried her in.

"Lay her over there." Jean pointed to an empty bed. Logan obeyed. Hank came to him donning gloves and clean hands.

"She's lost a lot of blood you can tell by her breathing."

"Red how did this happen?"

"Logan, I really don't want to do this, but you need to go back to bed, get some rest she's in good hands." Jean begged him, Logan looked to her.

"I can-" Logan protested.

"Stranger," Anna held up her hand placing it on his bare arm.

"R-"

"Logan, listen to her. She knows. Please, for me?" She begged him with large doe eyes. Logan looked to her with a pained expression.

"I-I, you owe me." He said to her and turned to leave the bloody scene, but not before removing her shirt. "I'm washing this." He left slamming the door in anger. He walked back to his room with the bloody shirt. Holes were in it.

_Explains a lot, _He thought to himself. _Oh shit now I'm gonna be asked questions. _He approached the scene. There were a few stragglers. Among them Jubilee and Kitty; Scott was doing his best to send them back to bed.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee cried seeing him.

"Hey kid." Logan said weakly, opening the door.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked. Logan shook his head collecting the sopping towel and throwing it in the tub.

"No." he answered truthfully.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Jubilee asked seeing the bloody sheets.

"Damn nightmares are staring up again." He answered her throwing the pillows to the floor and gathering the soiled linins.

"You mean a nightmare caused all of this?"

"Yeah, but not just any; she scares me when she haves a really bad one. Like tonight, once she starts dreaming, it's damn near impossible to wake her up." Logan shook his head. He threw them down the laundry shoot.

"Here. Let me get clean sheets for you." Jubilee offered. Logan nodded sitting on the bed, holding his head. She came back shortly with neatly folded white cloth. Logan looked up from his hands. He took them from her muttering his thanks.

"Look, kid, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate that. I honestly do. But…" he trailed off.

"I know; it's hard isn't it?" She whispered under her breath. Logan looked up from his work into changing the sheets.

"It is. But Anna, she can get me real scared when things like these happen to her. It really dose. I've spent years with her." He looked mournful as he tucked the sheets under the mattress.

Jean and Hank tried franticly to stop the bleeding, hoping that her healing powers would come into effect soon.

"We might need to give her blood." Jean suggested to Hank.

"Who's? If her blood is like Logan's the only person she can accept is Logan's" Hank argued.

"Then what do you suggest? A tourniquet?" Jean asked. The heart monitor emitted the signal she had lost her pulse. Jean and Hank rushed to administer an electric shock.

Her body jumped. But no pulse, again, her body jerked, but still no pulse. They tried a few more times. But it didn't work. Her heart had gone.

Jean's hand went to her mouth, in a shocked way. Hank hung his head.

"We did all we could." He reassured her. "It was her time."

"I just, that was his only friend outside of the place that was friendly with him, and he worked so hard to keep her here with him. And so hard to keep his promise of help to her, and now she's dead." Jean looked away.

"Some times these things happen and we can't help them." Hank pressured. Jean began to cry.

"Poor, Logan…" She hissed through her grief. Hank looked away and stared at her lifeless body.

"He loved you, he still dose. Come back Anna, come back to Logan." He said to her. "Logan." He repeated. He bowed his head in silence preparing himself for Logan's wrath.

Anna twitched her finger. He was right she couldn't die, not after what Logan had gone through, he'd blame himself for everything. The monitor beeped signaling a pulse.

Hank looked up. "Impossible." He said staring bewildered at the monitor. Jean joined him.

"Oh my god," She breathed staring at the green peaks that came in a calm order. Anna stirred. "Oh, my god," She placed her hand to her lips in disbelief.

"It's a miracle." Hank gasped.

"No, it's my mutation." Anna sat up on her elbows. She rubbed her stomach. "I don't get it. Logan gets put into a coma, my heart stops." She rubbed her head. "I always thought he had the better end of the deal." She whispered to herself.

"OH MY GOD!" Jean shouted.

"And did I mention my hearing is sensitive too? And can you shut off that infernal racket?" Anna covered her ears in pain. Anna jabbed her fingers to the heart monitor.

"Um…uh…we're going to need to monitor while you sleep the rest of the night. You know just in case?" Jean said.

"Sure, but, where's Logan?" She asked looking around.

"Jean sent him back to bed." Hank answered her.

"Lot of good that'll do," She sniggered. "He'll drive himself crazy before dawn. Better he come see me." Anna said.

"She dose have a point though." Hank looked to Jean. Jean shook her head.

"Yeah but Anna needs to sleep."  
"At what cost? If we let her go back to resting right after this, we risk another nightmare, and Logan driving himself crazy, and possibly another attack like what we just saw." Hank argued. Jean looked forlorn to Anna's fragile form.

"Yeah but…"  
"Her body needs to get over the shock, and if Logan comes here it'll have a better effect. Besides he doesn't have to stay long just until she falls asleep." Hank countered.

"Hmm. Hank, I don't know, but if it's coming from you're mouth." Jean placed a hand to her face. "Oh alright, I can't stand seeing the man worry himself sick." Jean sighed exhausted. "In the meantime. A shirt?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Here she can wear this one." Hank said digging through a drawer. "And in any case just until hers is clean." Hank laughed passing her the white t-shirt. She accepted taking it from him. She pulled it over her head, and laid back on the pillows humming calmly to herself.

"Hey Logan?" Jean shuffled through the door nervously. And true to her predictions Logan jumped up alarmed and ready for any _good_ news.

"Is she alright? She isn't dead is she?" He asked scared beyond his wits.

"She's asking for you." Logan didn't wait; he shoved past her and ran to the infirmity.

"Did I miss something?" Anna asked as he opened the door.

"Red." He breathed. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"  
"Love you too Stranger."

"Love you too Red." He said sitting by her side. Anna's eyes became teary. She held out her arms to him. He accepted holding her tight.

"I love you."

"Yes and you make a big show of that." Anna smiled through weak tears. She trembled.

"I do?"

"Screaming to wake up. Screaming to keep me here. Screaming to protect me, rushing to my side, haven't left it. Hell Logan I'm surprised you let my brothers near me." Anna laughed softly. She ran a hand through his hands. 'thank you' she mouthed to Hank as he slipped from the room. Logan pulled her form the embrace and kissed her lovingly.

"So what are you saying?" He asked not breaking the kiss.

"I should disappear more often." She laughed tilting her head up. He pulled her closer to him. She broke away and lay against the sheets tired.

"You think?"

"I know so." She smiled. He took her hand in his.

"I thought I was going to lose you after that dream."

"Doesn't matter. It's my body, I've gone so long. It's coming back now. You remember don't do you?"

"All too well," He said.

"I know,"

"You nearly killed a few people that first night."

"Don't remind me."

"You've come along way, love. Don't ruin it. Believe me it'll work."  
"For your sake, Logan, I hope you're right." Anna said tiredly.

"I know I'm right."

"Remember that last rehab place."

"Yeah,"

"I better not end up like that again." She hissed.

"You're going into withdrawals, it'll get better I promise, you gotta hit rock bottom first before you can break the surface." He smiled to her.

"I have, that's just it. I have, and I've yet to see the sun."

"You will."

"I hope." Anna's voice began to fade as she began to grow tired.

"Wish I could take you in my arms and make you mine." Logan said stroking her hair with his heavy hands. Anna leaned against his hands, closing her eyes.

"So do I," she yawned looking up to him. He smiled his ice blue eyes glimmering.

"Go to sleep now."

"Sure just as soon as I resign," Anna laughed softly to herself. Logan squeezed her hand.

"Meet me in the kitchen for coffee later on." He whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly falling asleep. Logan stood straightened himself out and kissed her cheek before turning to leave. He looked back on her watching her sleep.

_Hard to believe that angle I call mine is deadly. _He thought to himself. _She wants out, I know, but how can I help her? How? I know Xavier can, I know that, but…_His thoughts awash with mixed feelings. It had been so long ago since he last saw her. Sleeping, resting, relaxed. _The nightmares are back, and they're worse than ever. _Logan recalled the nightmares she used to have back when they shared rooms with each other. But this one, the one she had tonight was most defiantly the worst one she had ever had. Or that he, himself could recall. He turned down the hall.

Jubilee had gone to bed after Scott had pestered her. But apparently she made the bed for him. Logan sat on the fresh sheets thinking. He held his head in his hands trying not to cry.

_I've tried everything, these nightmares they're real, and they hurt her. She needs a way to get rid of them. She needs a way. A place where she can rest in peace. That place used to be my arms, now, I dunno, I just want her to be safe and happy. _

Logan covered himself up with the blankets. He was exhausted. Later on in the morning he'd drink coffee with her, and then take her to get her things at the hotel she was staying in. After that they'd write up a letter together of her resignation to SHEILD. He closed his eyes sleep playing on the edge of awareness. He allowed himself an image of her in his arms, wearing a white dress…


	3. Anna's place

Okay Y'all this'll be a bit longer than most 'cause I combined Chapter 3 and 4 with each other, 'cause I Chapter three was really long and boring and I couldn't find how to edit it, and Chapter 4 I think has a bit more action in it. But still it's long. Apologies if you will.

Chapter 3

Anna woke to the movement of someone around her. She sat up yawning. Getting her bearings, she looked around to see Jean shuffling around adjusting monitors. Anna tilted her head. Jean turned to face her.

"Morning, looks like it was just really a dream." She smiled.

"No, they're real. More real than anything else."

"You know, I've never seen Logan like he was last night."

"I scared the living hell outta him." Anna looked to the ceiling.

"I wonder why?"

"Oh, it's the dreams, they haunt me. I don't like to talk about it." Anna brushed off the subject.

"Well there must be a reason." Jean pushed. Anna sighed.

"I'm getting real close to my breaking point."

"Meaning?"

"I'm on the verge of insanity the dreams, they're just so real." Jean nodded making notes on a clip board.

"I see."

"I'm constantly on the verge of insanity." Anna laughed. "Last time I did something like this I ended up slaughtering a lot of people. That's why I'm wary of being here, these dreams scare me."

"Well, I was talking with Xavier, he believes in you. He believes he can help you overcome all of this. H-"

"I really am grateful you're willing to help me, but…six months ago. It's been a while. The nightmares are trying to persuade me into it. And SHEILD. They'll want me back. All these things…Logan just sees this. He loves me, I love him. He's in a position to help me, and he's not letting me go. He doesn't understand, no one understands." Anna held her head in shame. Jean bit her lip.

"Anna, this is a place for mutants and their abilities, you have an ability, you also need help on something you can't do on your own, and Logan sees that, he also sees no matter how much he loves you, you can't do this alone, and that's why he kept you here. Xavier is quite taken with you himself. He sees you as a charming person. A person he knows holds an important place in one of his closets friends' life. That's why he wants to help, he knows he can. But you need to have faith; things will turn for the better, I know." Jean smiled. "Oh, your shirt," She passed Anna the tank top.

"Thanks. Not many people would be willing to try. I myself gave up years ago. Since then I've tried to live with it. I can't." Anna took off the shirt she was wearing and replaced it with her freshly laundered tank top. "But when you've lived a life like mine you tend to only trust a few people. To me, that's my god father, my brothers, and Logan. But here, I feel like I can trust just about anyone. But Jean just ask Logan, an' he'll tell you, once you gain my trust you can get to know me, lose it and that's it, no second chances." Anna stood. "Its times like these I hate SHEILD more than anything." She turned her back to Jean, "But it's the only life I've ever known." She turned to leave. "Oh almost forgot; thanks about last night." Anna closed the door behind her.

Logan stood alone in the kitchen reading a newspaper leaning on the counter. He sipped on his coffee. He stood straighter and looked behind him.

"Love you Stranger." Anna said.

"Love you too Red." He smoothed his paper on the counter and placed his cup beside it. She walked into his strong arms forcing herself not to cry. He kissed her gently and ran a hand through her hair. She held him tighter, Logan let go of her.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," Anna sat at the table crossing her arms over her chest biting her lip.

"The worst is over you know that." Logan whispered gently sitting beside her; Anna leaned on him putting his arm around her.

"I don't know."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"That's a record." He kissed her hair softly holding up his paper.

"I know, but it won't last much longer."

"Yes, it will you need to have faith, Red."

"I know."

"What did you see?"

"Hell, you know that."

"Are they trying?"

"I hate them. Why did they do this to me?" Anna cried into his shoulders.

"That's what I thought too, Red, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Logan said soothingly kissing her cheek.

"You're right, but the things I've had to do because of it…" Anna pressed her face into his shoulders. He put down his paper and wrapped his free arm around her.

"You're right, but I won't let them, we'll find how to cure you Anna we will. I promise." The door burst open and Scott strolled in.

"This coffee still good?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "Sleep well?"

"How is she?"

"Better, damn nightmares." Scott filled his mug and sat across from them.

"Nice tattoo." He nodded to Anna's shoulder. She sat up and shook her head letting longer brown hair cover her shoulder.

"Logan talked me into it. Guess you could say it's a make shift ring."

"So you kept it?"

"Hell yeah. What? Do you really think I'm crazy?"

"I did." Logan laughed.

"You watch your mouth Stranger or I might cut out your tongue." Anna laughed.

"Hell, Red, you need to get out more." Logan sniggered.

"Hey, duty calls."

"Um pardon my interruption but what exactly are you two talking about?" Scott asked bewildered.

"See this," She pulled her hair off her shoulders. "This is why the entire agency was holding wagers." Anna sniggered drinking her coffee. Logan laughed, rubbing her shoulders.

"You two act like a married couple." Scott declared leaning back drinking his own. Logan turned to look at Anna, she shrugged.

"Do we really?"

"Heaven knows we've been together long enough."

"Oh so we have." Anna fell silent against Logan when the door swung opened. Jubilee closely followed by Kitty walked in arguing passionately about some shirt. Anna looked up. Jubilee was wearing a t-shirt with jeans and Kitty was wearing the same thing except she had on a hoodie.

Anna shook her head so her hair became a bright bubblegum pink. Logan looked to her crossly. She smirked. He shrugged picking up the newspaper Anna reading over his shoulders about the Patriots latest winnings. The story talked of their potential to go to the super bowl if they kept it up. That's nothing new. Logan turned the page and on to hockey. Anna groaned.

"Where's the rest of the paper?" She asked. Logan grinned.

"On the counter," He pointed to the stack of the New York Times. Anna got up and shuffled through it pulling out the section on politics. Scott raised his eyebrows. Logan looked away distastefully when she sat next to him.

"I can't live on football and baseball statistics forever." Anna elbowed him. Logan shook his head. "Oh look the polls are up."

"How much?"

"Point five percent." Anna laughed. "Strange really, how it was only a few years ago everyone seemed to be a warmonger. Save for all those anti-war idiots." She commented. Jubilee and Kitty turned their heads form their argument at the remark.

"So you believe in the war on Terror?"

"Don't get her started on war." Logan whispered under his breath. She elbowed him. "That hurts." He turned to her.

"I'm sure it did." She grinned playfully.

"You're lucky."

"How so?"

"You got me."

"See, this is one of those rare moments we see Logan's ego." Anna leaned over the table whispering under her breath shielding one side of her mouth. Scott burst into a fit of laughter.

"I didn't know he had one."

"Oh he has his days, just when no one's looking. OW!" She turned to him rubbing her shin. "Yeah, and a Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Happy New Year." He smirked.

"I hate the holidays." Anna glowered slumping in her seat retreating back to her newspaper.

"Why?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, every time around this year my brothers hold a Christmas party at some fine dining restaurant for the family. Caesar, and all of my nieces and nephews, and _married_ brothers- _hint, hint! - _will be there. Along with Cutler and Maverick, and Saber, and-"

"I get the point."

"Well thank you,"

"I hate commitment."

"Oh for the love of God! I wasn't referring to commitment! I was referring to the fact that I'll have all these ex-boyfriends there practically throwing themselves upon me, and I'm not alone!" Anna folded her newspaper.

"Well then who are you going to take? I don't think Scott would like to meet your brothers." Logan scoffed. She took in a deep breath.

"No. No. No. No. You are not avoiding my family this year. Think of it this way. Cutler's soft brown eyes, strong arms, and lush lips." Anna raised her eyebrows. "Think of this. His eyes locked with mine his strong arms around me, and his lush lips glued to mine." Anna smirked seeing Logan's grin turn to a frown. She crossed her arms.

"Each of those men can easily be considered more attractive and more-"

"I get the idea."

"Besides if you were to come with me, the lesser chance I end up being drawn out of the room with one of them whispering sweet nothings in my ear."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Stranger." Anna laughed.

"When is it?"

"Same date every year the 24th."

"But that's the-"

"Save it rookie, your coming."

"Yeah but that's the Christmas party for the X-men. I'm one of them."

"I'm sure Xavier would understand. But I can't go alone." Anna grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Cutler is _obsessed_! You hear me? _Obsessed!_" Anna emphasized the obsessed part. Logan laughed.

"I remember your dating days. Those were funny."

"Oh yeah when I dumped Cutler? Don't tell me that was funny that was outright scary."

"Two years he worked to get you back, course you dumped him for me was that right?"

"Yep. And god how he hated you."

"Why dose that not surprise me?"

"Ah…you were always competing for one thing or another. Rank, women, missions, me; did I leave anything out?" Anna counted them off on her hand looking thoughtful. "Oh yeah, weapons, cars, books, most mission logs, brownie points with the boss."

"Since when did you pay us any attention?"

"Oh please, I was right in the middle of the mess between you and Silver Fox."

"Don't go there, Red."

"Oh I won't but I'm just saying that's a mess if I've ever seen one." Anna snickered she drained her cup returning to her paper. She yawned and folded her section reading the ad's on the back of Logan's. She examined a particularly colorful one advertising an antiques shop. She looked above it. This one advertised a sale.

"Well before Jean starts nagging on me; Love you wanna go get your things from your hotel room?" He turned to her folding his newly finished paper. Anna smiled.

"Sure."

"You'll need shoes, hey Jubilee you got any she can borrow?" Logan asked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Here let me go get her a pair." Jubilee strolled out of the kitchen. Anna smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem," Jubilee laughed closing the door behind her. Anna stood and looked at her reflection in the dishwasher enamel. She shook her head. Her hair melted from bubble gum to pink to amethyst. Logan wrinkled his nose.

"Alright we'll do it your way." Anna said shrugging her shoulders. She shook her head and let the purple color fade into a jet black. Logan nodded his approval.

"Better,"

"If only they could see you now." Anna laughed brightly. Jubilee burst through the door, brightly shining and smiling.

"Here you go Anna," She passed Anna a pair of shoes. Anna stood smiling.

"Thanks I owe you." Anna took the shoes. She sat near Logan and put them on tying up the laces. She stood. "Ready, Stranger?" She smiled sweetly. Logan grinned.

"Just like old times eh?" he took her hand. The door banged open again. And in came Jean. Logan's mannerism changed completely when she graced them. He nodded to her.

"Hey Jean, morning," Anna gleamed brightly. Jean returned the greeting.

"Is this coffee still good?" She asked heading to the pot.

"Yeah," Logan answered her. He got up and put his cup in the sink. He turned to face Anna leaning against the sink. She shook her head. He shrugged. Anna stood and put away her cup and took his hand.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah Red letmmie get my coat." He grinned she pulled him out the door.

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"My hotel room," Anna called over her shoulders; then realized how that must've sounded. She put on her coat and handed Logan his. He opened the door. Anna smiled seeing the bright beauty of somewhat early winter. The trees were leafless as they circled the front lawn and constricted into an avenue of oaks. The grass was barren a harsh brown but still slightly green and the concrete pathways and drives darted here and there. Students were already out in the warm winter sunshine gathered in groups of friends, talking laughing, even throwing Frisbees.

The fire engine red disc landed near Anna's feet. She picked it up and looked for its owner. He came hopping up out of breath.

"May I have my Frisbee back please?" His eyes seemed to be ice, and his hair impeccably blonde. His body seemed to be giving off cold, not heat. Anna smiled.

"Bobby right? You gave us Canadian authorities a run for our money one time." Anna laughed. "Tell you what. It gave Cutler a kick in the gut when you evaded their capture." She grinned passing him the toy.

"You mean you were one of them?" Bobby tilted his head.

"Ever so slightly I turn in my resignation next Monday,"

"Um…I need to go my friends are waiting; thanks!" He turned on him. Anna chuckled. Logan looked at her oddly. Anna shrugged; she knew he was a bit worried that SHEILD had been after one of the younger X-men.

"SHEILD went after him?"

"Who the heck did you think that young girl was that Bobby was after?" Anna flipped her hair, Logan frowned. He took her hand and led her away from the front lawn.

"What do you mean that was SHEILD?" He asked her. Anna shrugged.

"Hey I wasn't too big on seducing him myself. Heck if hadn't been for me and that misstep I purposefully took he would've been locked up. It's not the first time SHEILD has sent out its agents for mutants. I swear I had no idea what was going on." Anna added. Logan shrugged.

"We can take Scott's bike, or my jeep you decide." Logan opened the garage door.

"Or we can walk. I took my bike with me this time." Anna added looking at the gray sky.

"Then Scott's bike it is." He moved to the sleek motorcycle sitting near the back. Logan grinned mischievously to her. Anna ran her hand over the chrome finish. She let her delicate fingers slip through the handlebars.

"Nice bike."

"Scott figures he can get out here in time to stop me by putting it in the back." Logan explained. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, I'll bet." She leaned the bike on its side and wheeled it to the front. She steadied it upright and waved for Logan to ride with her. He mounted first, and then placed Anna behind him.

"Care to do the honors?" He smirked. Anna released one of her claws and shoved it through the ignition and turned the engine came on. Logan grinned and pulled out. He shot up the drive and onto the avenue of oaks. Gaining speed Anna laughed and kissed Logan's neck.

Scott stood on the front porch with Jean. He watched them ride off.

"I just hope he gets thrown." He took a sip from his second cup.

Anna dismounted when they pulled into the hotel parking lot. She flipped her hair.

"Nice bike most definitely." Anna patted the hot bike smiling.

"Too bad it's not mine." Logan said remorsefully. Anna nodded.

"Too bad," Logan dismounted and hugged her kissing her lightly. He took her hand in his and led her inside the building. Anna darted with him up the stairs. He followed her down the halls and into a room. Anna stopped before a door with the number A8. She grinned, and released one of her claws and unlocked the door.

She waved her hand watching the curtains draw back letting light flood into the room. She walked across to the dresser; she opened the drawer pulling out a stack of shirts and a few jeans. Some ripped, some dark wash, others faded. She looked around under the bed for her suitcase and pulled out a duffle bag the color of black. She unzipped it and crammed her clothes all but a set into the bag. She zipped it up and took the clothes she had left out and headed to the bathroom. Logan sighed watching her walk. His daydream was broken, when she slammed the door. He blinked away the images of her soft skin, waiting leaning back on his hands.

The door reopened and she walked out. Her jeans were ripped and faded and sexily they clung to her legs and curves. Her shirt a sexy tank, that clung to her and left a space revealing her navel. Logan looked at her shocked his eyes darting to her pierced navel which was a sun and moon.

"When did that a happen?"

"It was my birthday present from Cutler; he offered to pay for it down at my brother's tattoo parlor. They do body pricings now." She said taking her pjs and shoving them in her duffle.

"Who cares it looks sexy." Logan grinned.

"Cool." She opened a drawer and layered on necklace after necklace and put on bangles that rang. She slipped a pair of chandelier earring on and shook her head so her hair became a lushly wavy. Logan looked at her. She shrugged and dung deeper pulling out makeup. She swiped on some powder pink blush blending it in with a darker shade of pink, and rubbing shades of green and black on her eyelids smudging her eyeliner a little to make her eyes smoky, and finished off with mascara. She turned to him applying a clear shining layer of lip-gloss. The look worked for her.

"You look like a goddess."

"That's the point." She smiled turning back to pile jewelry on the vanity, she neatly put away her make up in a cosmetic bag, and carefully put away her jewelry and put them away into her duffle.

"I'm only afraid what Xavier will think of the midriff." Logan said.

"Yeah, I hear the language teacher is on the brink of retirement." She glimmered pulling him up off the bed. She took Jubilee's shoes off and placed them in another bag. She pulled out a pair of stilettos and strapped them on. "Ready?" She asked.

"You look like you're going on a date."

"Surprisingly enough I always dress like this." Anna tilted her head. Logan looked at her oddly standing up. She pulled on a coat and took her bags with her and led him out the door and into the lobby. She went up to the front desk and smiled.

"Um excuse me." She said. The clerk looked up to her.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to checkout."

"Sure. I'll need some ID, and your room key and a form of payment." Anna passed up her driver's license and room key. He typed into his computer and put away the key. "Oh yes two nights and no room service. Hmm, that's forty dollars plus tax." He looked up to her smiling. Anna nodded and pulled out a fifty from one of her bags and passed it up.

"Your change," he passed her a five.

"Thank you." Anna turned out the door and looked around the parking lot for her bike. Logan grinned to her. She passed him the bag with her shoes.

"Here you take this, I'll take my clothes." She pressed the bag to his chest and mounted her bike and pulled around Logan's. He strapped her bag on the back and saw she had already done the same.

"Ready Red?" He asked mounting his own.

"Ready Stranger," She smiled, "Show me the way," He kicked started the bike and pulled out with her in tow.

Anna and Logan stopped at the gate.

"How bout a race?" She asked him, Logan grinned.

"This bike could beat yours."

"Maybe so, but we'll never know if we don't see." She grinned pressing the throttle. Logan did the same as they waited for the gates to open which in time they did.

Anna released and surged ahead of Logan speeding up the avenue with ease. She cut him off gaining speed. She knew he would be calm and wait for her to slow. And she would feed his ego.

They came up to the drive the finish line (a few feet from the garage) she slackened wanting him to take the bait. He did. Anna laughed.

"Big mistake Stranger." She called and took on a surge of speed until she was riding his tail she hit the brakes and maneuvered her bike, so she was not only cutting him off but she was spinning, a sharp squeal came from her tires, finishing her ride facing the opposite way she had come. She had all eyes on her.

"You're such a show off Red." Logan shook his head. She had lost the race.

"Better to finish last with style than to win." Anna grinned. "You took the bait."

"What ever." He opened the garage door just as a few students came up to her. He turned around.

"Hey cool bike." One of them said. Anna kicked up the kick stand, and wheeled her bike into the garage.

"Tell you what, admire my bike all you want, but don't touch. And don't even try to do the little stunt I just pulled." Anna said.

"Why can't we touch it?"

"Because, the people who gave me this bike had it custom made for me, I'm a highly trained assassin. This bike was made for just that; an assassin." Anna raised her eyebrows. "Make a wrong move on it and you could send a dart into some nearby pedestrian's neck."

"You're lying."

"Oh really?" She motioned to the gas tank. "See this? This is supposed to be the gas tank right?" They all nodded. "No it's not. The gas tank is somewhere behind the seat, this is a false tank, half the time it's filled with cyanide. Authorities never find it." She emphasized. "But it's all empty mind you this is a school." Anna grinned evilly. Logan pulled her away.

"Cyanide?" He raised his eyebrows. "That's a bit barbaric."

"Hey but the cause of death is obvious ain't it?" She grinned mischievously. She turned back to the kids. "I'm not kidding, scoot! Go do your homework or something; I'm not going to be held responsible for your deaths." She waved her hands. The kids laughed. Logan stepped into view, they shut up.

"Hey kid. Aren't you in my training class on Monday?" He asked. The kid nodded. "If I were you I'd leave and apologize." The kid poured out his sorrows and scattered off. Anna laughed.

"You always did have a way with kids." She kissed his cheek. "And in any matter…" She grinned. "What now?"

"Well now you return the shoes to Jubilee, put away your things in my room and we go down to see Xavier." He took her bag off Scott's bike and tossed it to her, she caught it and slung it over her shoulder and took out her other one. She led him up to the porch receiving stares and complements from the male students. Logan glowered.

"Yeah next time I'll wear long sleeves." She laughed opening the door. Jean was walking in between pillars when she noticed Logan.

"Hey Logan you seen Anna?" She asked.

"We just got back." He pointed to her.

"Wow, Anna you look-"

"Like a teenager, I know."

"No, actually nice,"

"Thanks."

"Anyways, Xavier wants to see you his office after you put away your things." Jean smiled and left Logan looked after her.

"Funny, Logan I always thought I was the only one for you." She closed his jaw for him. "Lead the way tiger." She shoved him forward and he showed her up the stairs. He led her down a corridor where children were busy talking with each other.

"Here love just put your bags over here. We'll get to them shortly." He ushered her out the door and down to the main floor and around a few corners before opening a mahogany door. It led into an office decorated with a sophisticated feel.

Xavier sat behind his desk grading a few papers he looked up and smiled warmly at Logan.

"Hello, please sit. I hope you are feeling better Anna." He waved for them to have a seat.

"Thank you sir I feel much better." Anna returned his smile sitting delicately in a plush leather chair Logan sat beside her.

"So tell me, what exactly can you do?" He folded his hands in his lap. Anna tilted her head.

"Almost identical to Logan sir; save for the fact I can change my hair to any type I like, color included, and I can change my eye color at will." Anna explained politely.

"Is that all?" Xavier pushed on.

"No sir. I can break into any kind of mind I want." Anna looked away.

"Is that so?" He leaned forward, Logan edged further to the edge of his seat nervously.

"Yes,"

"Well could you?"

"Um…I suppose." Anna said calmly, but no sooner did she finish than Xavier doubled over in pain. She released him. He straightened himself out, regaining his bearings. He looked to her.

"Amazing and you are able to do this?"

"I was trained." Anna explained to him. He looked her over fascinated. Logan began to sweat lightly nervous she'd do something. "I have these to." And for the first time since coming here she released her six andamantium claws. They were more slender and curved more gracefully than Logan's; more feminine than his own. Xavier examined them closely.

"Extraordinary. And you have the healing factor?"

"Of course," Anna answered him; she retracted her claws letting them slip back in slowly. "To be honest I have a fair amount of control over my addiction, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to a relapse. But that doesn't scare me." Anna said truthfully.

"But last n-"

"You're right I did say I was afraid of a relapse I still am, but not as afraid as I am of my dreams. They're more real to me, than my surroundings. I see things, things I can't talk of. They scare me, that's all I can say." Anna explained. Xavier leaned back in his seat thinking. The pain he had just experienced was a reflection of the pain she had dealt with in her life.

"Well, Anna I see no way we can't help, but you said you have some control over your addiction that does cut down our work drastically, but these dreams do pose a problem, Well I can assure you even though the task will be lengthy we can find away to overcome them. However, if you're like Logan you won't like sitting around all day…" He trailed off in thought. "Logan mentioned to me that you were fond of languages is that not true?" He asked Anna nodded.

"I can speak Latin, Spanish, and French." Anna answered him.

"Well then, that settles it. You start tomorrow." He smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"We are in need of a new linguist here at the school, you more than qualify." He eased back in his chair.

"Sir, I know many languages, but I'm more fond of creating stories, forming words to my will, speaking is merely the beginning." Anna smiled.

"I see, so you would prefer a class on writing?"

"Yes,"

"Well, there is a period on electives; you can dedicate that to your writings, the class periods you will be teaching Spanish, French, or Latin, depending on which day." He smiled. "The position is up for grabs." Anna thought.

"Alright, I'll teach." She agreed. Logan smiled to her.

"Well you start tomorrow, understood?" He asked her. Anna nodded her respect.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Anna," Xavier added

"Yes?" She asked.

"I would like for you to meet the X-men in the danger room tomorrow after your classes, I want to see just how powerful you are." Xavier waved for her to stand. "I think I have feeling just how much." Anna stood with Logan. She turned to leave with him ushering her out the door.

Logan led her to the front porch. He opened the door and she sat on the stoop with him next to her. He took out a pack of cigarettes.

"You still smoke?"

"Can't seem to quit," She took one from him; he leaned over and lit it for her. She took a drag from it and leaned on him. "Thought this was a school," She said.

"It is, Xavier don't care so long as I don't give it to anyone who ain't supposed to smoke." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Remember that time you caught me with heroine." She asked.

"Yeah," He exhaled a long stream of white.

"Thank God you did."

"You're welcome darlin' call it a favor why don't ya?"

"Sure, a pretty big one,"

"Love you Red."

"Love you too Stranger." She stamped out her cigarette and threw the extinguished stub into the grass and fell asleep on his shoulder. He shoved her awake.

"What?" She asked him.

"Don't go fallin' asleep on me now." He grinned.

"What ever Stranger," She yawned. "I'm tired,"

"I'll bet."

The winter day was down right cold; Anna clung to her jacket snuggling up close to Logan to keep warm. The wind whistled through the barren trees. Gray clouds swarmed overhead blocking out view of the sun. The grass was straw brown; hard to believe it would spring back to life in the spring. Anna sniffed the air smelled like snow, damn climate was too much like Canada, hell this is New York go ahead and call it Canada. The fountain was off for the winter to prevent freezing. She saw no birds and no squirrels were scampering about the trees. Even the ground cats were to be found sleeping.

"You think there might be snow tomorrow?"

"Possibly tonight," he answered her. Anna sighed. Today had been eventful, even promising. She liked it here. It was soothing to her war harden heart, it was indeed easy to see why Logan had settled down here. She thought of closing her eyes, she wouldn't fall asleep only….

"Hey, Wolvie!" Jubilee called out brightly waving wearing tight fitting jeans and hugging a coat. Logan shoved her awake.

"Hey, Jubes. You already meet Anna right?" Logan asked Anna looked groggily at him.

"I hear ya, hi Jubilee." Anna smiled faintly sliding away from Logan hunched over clutching at her coat.

"What's wrong with you?" Jubilee tilted her head.

"Cold, just ask Mister Scrooge." Anna said restraining from giggling. Logan rolled his eyes stamping out his cigarette.

"Sure that's it; I'm Mister Scrooge. Aren't always this time of year?" He asked. Anna laughed.

"Yeah remember when I took you to the company Christmas party?" Anna asked sitting up brightly. Logan shook his head.

"I'd rather bring up Canada."

"What happened?"

"We got caught making out underneath the mistletoe."

"No way?" Jubilee sat on the stoop with her in disbelief. She put her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees with her eyes growing wider.

"Yup, now see Wolvie turn red." Anna pointed to an embarrassed Wolverine. He shook his head.

"Don't get used to it. I'm going in; it's starting to get real cold out here." He stood straightening himself out. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Missed you." He whispered in her ear, he turned back to the door and left a very stunned Jubilee.

Anna nearly fell over laughing until her sides ached. "Don't tell me he doesn't do that?" Jubilee looked up and shook her head.

"Heck no! Logan never shows any emotion except anger, rage, and hatred. Even frustration. But never have I seen him be so, so, so…"

"So what? Tender? Heartfelt?" Anna grinned. "These are the things Logan prefers to express in private." She smiled softly to herself. "Reminds me what I used to do to him back when I was younger."

"Don't you _dare_ tell her _that_, Red, I'm warnin' ya!" Logan roared coming out the door.

"Nice to know you respect private conversations Stranger." Anna raised her eyebrows trying not to laugh. "But he's right; it is time to come in." she stood stretching her legs, turning to Jubilee. "Shall we?" Anna tilted her head offering her arm. Logan went inside ignoring the gesture. Jubilee looked at her oddly.

Dinner was no different. Anna sat next to Logan with touched up make-up, earning her looks of attraction from Scott and Hank. Friendly conversation flowed easily between Jean, Rouge, and Jubilee. Anna delicately ate her meal with graceful and fluid movements. Xavier was constantly trying to stir the conversation to flow to her relationship in the past with Logan. Oh and speaking of Logan he refused to address her, in fact now that I think of it he practically ignored her.

"Say, Anna, what's wrong with Logan" Rouge asked wavering her fork towards Logan, he glowered even more, and Anna only laughed.

"I'm in the dog house." She said taking a bite of her dinner. Rouge looked to her quizzically.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but ain't that a bad thing?"

"He's just a bit sore from when I mentioned something to Jubilee about what I did to annoy him." Anna said sipping her soda. Logan flashed her, a hostile look. Anna shrugged it off. Jubilee leaned over some. Scott craned his neck to listen closer.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Rouge asked waver her fork more. Anna leaned back looking at Logan grinning.

"I don't think it was bad so much as all the crap the men gave him, I was notorious of getting even, and after what I did Logan never tried to get one over one me."

"What did he do?" Scott asked?

"He tampered with my bow, so that when I pulled back on the rawhide it snapped, and he unsettled the balance of my arrows. They never did shoot straight after that and it takes hours to get a perfect balance. Needless to say I was mad." Logan shrugged his shoulders as Anna told the tale.

"You tell them and I'll…"

"Right, well when I found out who it was I broke into the men's showers and wrote all over the tiling Logan loves Anna, Anna Loves Logan. I love Anna, stupid stuff like that; I think I rewrote some poems that sounded stupid. The men were laughing at him for weeks. I still remember writing on wide rubber bands Logan and Anna forever and giving them out to everyone." Anna giggled. Scott couldn't help but laugh. Rouge raised her eyebrows, Jubilee looked at her weird and Hank didn't say anything.

"That's what has him so sore? You wrote sixth grade girl stuff on the bathroom walls?" Jean asked. Scott was laughing nearly choking on his food.

"It was something you have to see to find funny."

"Funny? That was beyond funny that was cruel."

"Oh? And tampering with that bow and unbalancing my arrows that I worked on for weeks so that they would be accurate? Wasn't? Oh, please Stranger don't tell me you weren't hoodwinked." Anna raised her eyebrows. "Besides it was innocent humor. There has to be something I did that you thought funny." Logan thought for a moment.

"Red, now that I think of it, yeah there was that one time when I caught you with Ace."

"I had to open my mouth." More quizzical looks and Logan launched onto his story. Scott quit his laughing and straightened himself out. Jean rolled her eyes.

"Oh when was it? New Years?" He turned to Anna.

"My birthday,"

"Whenever that is; I walk in to the armory, turn on the lights and in the middle of the-"

"Holy mother of god, that's not right." Anna clamped her hands over his mouth. Logan fought them off laughing.

"And what is?"

"I might tell things that are potentially embarrassing, but never sick. That's just not right. This is a school not a spy organization where you'll find some one who'd find that amusing."

"Italy"

"Canada"

"Oh for God's sake what happened in Canada?" Jean asked.  
"The loss of innocence," Anna giggled. Logan growled.

"What is with you? Can't you tell a good war story?" Logan asked ticked off over her odd sense of humor.

"Which one would you have me tell? The ones where I slaughter men or the ones where I get involved with the wrong guy? Or how about the mafia?" Anna asked.

"Hey, tell them all about Ace."

"What about him?"

"How did you meet?" Logan had a nasty glimmer in his eyes. Anna shrugged. He leaned closer in a lighter mood.

"What's there to tell?"

"The first time?"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Maybe I should?"

"Oh for god's sake setting large and bestial dogs on a guy who makes a move on you is not a bad thing." Blank looks of confusion washed over everyone's face. Anna shrugged. "I loved those dogs, and then Cutler shot them. Oh well too bad, now I have my brothers." Anna stood pushing in her chair. "If you're all finished with your plates I'll clear the table." She offered picking up her own and taking Logan's plate with her into the kitchen.

Rouge stood. "Come on Jubilee we need to get your math done."

"Well it's been nice but Scott and I really should be finishing up those papers we need to get graded." Jean got up with Scott.

"Hang on Rouge I'm coming." Jubilee got up following her friend. Hank and the others followed. Logan took up their plates.

"I'll help Anna in the kitchen." He said joining her in the kitchen. She had her hands in the sink washing her plate. She laughed softly to herself. Logan placed the plates in her reach he stood by her laying out a towel to place the wet dishes on as he dried them. She shook her head her hair became shorter past her ears.

"Hey," he placed his hands on her shoulders softly kissing her neck. She smiled softly.

"Oh so washing the dishes is all of uh sudden sexy?" She asked. Logan chuckled.

"Maybe, I was thinking of our first kiss."

"Oh, I nearly drowned and you were giving CPR, I guess that counts as a kiss, if you're that desperate." Anna placed a plate on the towel, she reached for another.

"No, Love, I mean that night in Caribbean," He corrected her. Anna nearly dropped the plate she held. She gulped and continued on with her chore.

"What about it?"

"Do you remember?"

"Well I can't forget if that's what you want to know." She said turning to look into his hard blue eyes. He leaned lower, closer to her face. She stepped closer.

"He- oh," Jubilee entered the kitchen with the glasses in her hands. Logan stepped quickly away from Anna, Anna returned to her chores not looking at Jubilee. "I'll just leave these here." She placed the cups by the plates. "Night, Logan, Anna." She turned and left as fast as she could.

"Love you too Stranger." Anna giggled embarrassed. Logan sighed, it'd been forever.

"Love you too Red." He settled with taking his place to help her with the dishes.


	4. Secret Motives

Chapter 5

The sun hadn't risen over the horizon yet. The sky was still gray, faint stars dotted the lonely sky giving companionship to the lone moon. Soft winds whipped through the trees. A loud beep went off.

Anna sat up screaming out in Gaelic in surprise. She looked groggily to Logan who yawned beside her and turned off the alarm clock. He sat up the blankets falling, revealing his bare chest. He kissed her cheek. Anna looked at him crossly. He chuckled.

"What time is it?" She demanded.

"Nice of you to ask, I slept just fine myself." Logan said getting up. "Classes start in two hours, which gives us plenty of time." Flannel pants fell around his legs, he turned on the lamp.

"Classes?" Anna looked to him bewildered.

"Language?" Logan turned on the lights.

"Oh, Latin first period then Spanish then French, and last my writing class." Anna yawned. She stood pulling down her tank top. "Damn holes." She cursed looking at the three entry marks form the night before.

"Look sexy."

"Why is it I've never seen you at a strip club?" She asked walking to the closet. She shifted through the clothes. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, resting his chin on her shoulders.

"Dibs on the shower," She said pressing past him with her clothes. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"So much for a good morning." He whispered under his breath.

"Yeah really," Anna rolled her eyes. She closed the door behind her. She stood before the mirror looking at herself. Mirrors had always shone her, her demons. In this case she saw beauty.

Her face lovely and perfectly tanned. She watched her face swirl into an image of a dark ally, to the end vapors rising off the pavement blocking the view of his face. She stared at it. She watched herself running away from it. It pursued her. She could hear herself panting. She slipped and fell, the attacker pounced on her. Anna released a sharp scream of surprise and watched the image disappear. She took off her shirt, and threw it to the floor. Anna undressed and turned on the hot water. She adjusted the temperature to her taste, and comfort.

She lowered herself in the water. Settling in the warmness, she sighed and searched her memories for a moment of fondness. She chose a moment in the dorms of SHEILD.

She was lying on his bed listening to CD's filling out mission logs and reports. The pen scrawled out letters, they were put together and formed words. She put it up to her lips in thought. The door opened. Her eyes darted to see the arrival. She smiled.

Logan's eyes were hard blue. Sometimes she could've sworn that they were steel at times. They softened seeing her teenage figure on the bed filling out the paper work he so hated. She tilted her head at his arrival. She took off her headphones.

"So what did he want?" She asked him. Logan sat on next to her.

"He wants us to be partners." He replied.

"Oh is that all?"

"He also said I need to be more punctual on my paperwork." He raised his eyebrows. Anna laughed.

"Good god Stranger. Dose this mean I get to learn your name?" Anna asked leaning back on her hands. Logan's eyes softened a bit more.

"Yeah, it dose." He said leaning closer to her.

"Well then, my name is Anna." She said

"Logan." He took her hand. Anna looked away, then back up to his eyes. What in god's name was that in his eyes? The hard blue eyes looked almost thoughtful. He bent his head and gently kissed her.

If it had been anyone else Anna would've most likely pushed him off of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into his kiss. He broke away.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Anna looked a bit sheepishly at him.

"Um, I'll see you later; here are those mission logs you needed." She passed the yellow office papers in his hands. She gathered her CD player and shifted out of his room.

"Oh, Anna," Logan called after her. She turned to face him in the doorway.

"This never happened." Logan smiled softly, Anna nodded.

"World's toughest spy just let his tongue slip." She turned to leave. It was the first time they had kissed. Only a few days before they officially became partners, after which they shared a room. Anna grinned sinking into the water a more less than pleasant memory slipped into her mind.

Anna dressed herself in a slim white cotton dress. The water she had filled the bath tub was ice cold. She wanted it that way. She lowered her self in it. Scooting so that her head was submerged and she lay there waiting to drown.

The door to the dorm opened. Logan hadn't been able to find her all day long. Where was she? He stopped dead when he saw the clothes strewn about, and a stream of water coming from the bathroom. It was cold. He ran into the bathroom and searched. She was there trying to drown herself.

He reached a strong arm into the water and pulled her soaked body out. His face was mixed emotions. He leaned his face closer to hers; she wasn't breathing. He laid her out on the tile bath floor. He straightened her neck and back. Logan pressed his face to hers giving her rescue breathing. No pulse either. He ran his fingers alongside her rib cage finding the breastbone and gave five thrusts. He gave one breath and waited to hear her breathe.

"Oh, God, Red don't do this to me." He pleaded, repeating what he had just done. Still no breathing; Logan let out a cry of frustration. He tried again, he took in a breath and did it two it more times. He waited a few seconds. She came back to life coughing up water. Her soaking wet body quaking and moving to accommodate the large coughs. Exhausted she fell against his strong arms.

Her breathing heavy, painting she let out a cry of sorrow. Logan pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Oh god Red," He said kissing her again. "Why?" he asked her. She looked away from his eyes.

"I can't go on like this." She said, crying softly in shoulders. Logan shushed her quietly.

"Don't you ever." He held her wet and quaking body, close.

Anna sat up shaking. She reached for a towel and stood pulling out the stopper. The water rushed to drain the tub. Steam had frosted the window over, she wiped a spot off. Anna dried off her face and pulled away her hair. She piled her make-up on the counter and applied a shade of amethyst over her eyes, and blended pink on her cheeks and painted her lips a rich wine color. She shook her hair so that it was auburn. She dressed herself in ripped jeans and a shirt that clung to her curves which read "Ask No Questions." She grinned. Her appeal was a senior year high-schooler rather than a teacher. She opened the door and saw him waiting on the bed reading a book.

She took it from his hands. "A Collection of Poems by Robert Frost," She quirked her eyebrows at him, "You've lost it." She said searching the bottom of the closet for a pair of shoes.

"Actually it's yours," Logan leaned back on his hands putting away the book. Anna rolled her eyes. She sat up on her knees examining a pair of heels.

"Well, I'm more of an Emily Dickinson fan myself. But," She stood sitting by him. "Robert is just fine." She smiled kissing his cheek. "Better get your shower, Love, I'll be in the kitchen." She buckled the straps on her shoes and left the room. She trotted down the halls and hopped down the stairs. Perfect fingers slid over the oak railing and she turned into the kitchen the door swinging open.

She looked around and saw Scott glued to Jean's face. Anna's eyes grew wide. She snuck over to the counter nearly giggling.

"Sorry to interrupt but you have company." Anna said keeping her back turned. She sensed Jean and Scott break away.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Scott sputtered out. Anna giggled.

"You mean that wasn't her mouth you were kissing?" She quirked an eyebrow as she turned to face them. Scott's temper flared.

"That was uncalled for."

"Oh, hush up Scott. I'm sure you two are very committed to each other, but I would prefer you find some other place, rather than the kitchen." Anna filled the tank of the coffee pot with water and grabbed the newspaper searching for politics. She found the section and sat across from them.

"You look more like a student." Jean commented.

"Oh well, I'm a teacher now, I'm teaching languages," She replied shielding herself from them with her paper. She could sense mild embarrassment. She chuckled.

"Um…where's Logan?" Scott asked.

"It's okay; you should see the couples the men brought back to their dorms over at SHEILD. They would all be doing something in a janitor's closet."

"A what?"

"Ol' Rob had this sayin'. Bout as cute as a Chinese whore," She laughed.

"A what? How in the world is that cute?" Scott pressed.

"What's not to love about a woman that's scantly clad, is easy, and is willing to do you for five bucks?" She asked Scott raised an eyebrow. Anna folded to edge of her paper so she could see him. "Yep, that's what I thought. Cheap, sleazy, and easy," She grinned returning to her paper.

"What's the difference between a whore and a prostitute?" Scott asked.

"About twenty five dollars a trick," Anna answered. Jean burst into a fit of giggles. The door opened and Logan smelling strongly of soap walked in. Anna smiled looking up to him.

"Bout as cute as a Chinese whore," She said as he passed her to the coffee pot. He burst into laughter. Anna grinned, waiting for him to recover. He looked up.

"Has Rob died of HIV yet?" He asked.

"No but he has herpes."

"No surprise there." Logan said smiling reaching for a cup and filling it with coffee. Jean and Scott cast each other sideway glances. Logan turned to Anna. She grinned tilting her head making a gesture with her hands. Logan seemed to have read her thoughts laughing. He made another gesture, she giggled, and she flipped her hair. Logan handed her his cup, and filled another.

He sat by her spreading out the paper she had in her hands. Her giggles turned to laughter.

"What is going on?" Jean asked annoyed.

"It's a code." Logan answered her waving his hands sending Anna into a harder laughter.

"You aren't doing anything." Scott said.

"It's a common practice. We use hand moments that aren't official sign language. Red here tells me she caught the two of you. Nice work Cyke, let's go stealth." Anna fell over on top of the table. She sat up pulling hair from her face which was changing colors. She burst into a fit of minor giggles then recovered.

"I remember Logan's sense of humor. It's an acquired taste." She stated sipping on the cup of coffee Logan placed before her. "And in any sense, 'Let's go stealth' is sayin' we SHEILD agents have, it means to go undercover without giving away your position. And in this case it's self explanatory." Anna smiled. "God I love that joke."

"You're not going to tell anyone about that?" Scott asked.

"Well that all depends how much are you willing to pay?" She leaned back on Logan. He shot her a dark look. She rolled her eyes smiling. "You know I can be real fast with my mouth you know."

"Ann, honestly you're terrible!" Logan snapped. Ann only rolled her eyes.

"If I was so terrible, then why did you ever love me?" She asked him. He sighed.

"You should be getting to class then Love." Logan dismissed her comment.

"Lead the way." Anna said her eyes swirled from a neon blue to a hawk yellow. He led her out the kitchen. Holding her hand he showed her around this school.

"I hope you have a lesson in mind." He said to her. Anna gave a silent laugh. He led her up the stairs to the second floor. "The first floor has all the common rooms, kitchen, and Chuck's office matched with a few classrooms, the second and third is entirely classrooms, and all the other floors are dorms. We even have an entire dorms building somewhere around here." He explained to her.

"I see." Anna nodded remembering to pass the bust of Socrates on her way to and from.

"Any questions?" He turned to her stopping at a class door with a window. Anna tilted her head as she peered into the room.

"Yeah,"

"What?"

"Which subject do you teach?" She asked.

"10th and 11th grade history. Sometimes civics. Chuck figures hell I've lived most of history who better to teach it? Nice try though I'm not _that_ old." He raised an eyebrow peering into the class with her. "Shit you got Bobby and Kitty for French, what the hell are they gonna use French for?" He said to himself more than to her.

"As I recall you could speak it quite fluently." Ann raised her eyebrow. Logan arched his neck.

"That's 'cause I'm Canadian." He kissed her cheek. "Careful, it's a zoo." He opened the door for her. She walked in muttering curses in Gaelic. Logan proceeded in with her closing the door. Anna sat at her newly assigned desk, smiling tipping an imaginary cigarette. He laughed said something in Gaelic then turned to the class.

"Okay kids, this here is your new teacher, her name's Anna, and she's a close friend of mine from SHEILD. So with that outta the way, let me tell you, if I hear that any of you give her a hard time it's extra time in the danger room," he grinned. Anna stood up shouting Gaelic insults.

"Oh for the lord's sake Stranger must you be so provocative?" She asked hitting him lightly on the shoulders. He looked to her ludicrously. "Don't give me that look! Shoo!" She made a show of tapping him harder.

"Hey love watch the jacket." He insisted walking slowly to the door.

"Not fast enough." Anna said in English, she turned around watching the erasers to the blackboard to attack Logan he ran out of the classroom the erasers hitting the door and falling to the floor. The class laughed. Logan popped his head in through the door.

"Ha! You didn't hit me!"

"You just wait Love; I'll have your ass tacked up on my front porch for my prized trophy." Anna nodded her head putting her hands on her hips. "Keep this up and I'll go mad!" She called after him watching him laugh.

"Your present this year for Christmas is an 'I want to believe' poster." He laughed walking down the hall Anna leaned on the door frame. She thought for a moment then threw a ball of fire after him.

"Have a nice day, love," she said laughing closing the door on the hallway. She looked around at a class that was erupted into laughter. She released her claws and lightly drew them across the chalkboard, making a horrible ear shattering sound. The laughing stopped. Ann smiled.

"Call me Ann." She said politely. "Don't ask me how old I am because I don't know, yes Logan and I are involved with each other, yes we worked as partners on SHEILD, and no we were never married, yes that was me screaming in my sleep the other night." Anna's smile brightened. "So now, this is French?" She asked. The kids nodded. "Good, because as of now I will speak and write only French." She grinned, her accent changing and before long was speaking fluent French.

"Miss, um…" Bobby raised his hand.

"French please." She said in English. "In fact everyone speaks French in here. Except for reasons obvious to the learning experience. And call me Ann." She smiled politely shaking her hair so that it fell to her ankles in waves the color of neon teal. She received odd looks. "Oh for god's sake you're worse than Logan," She said her hair melting to a soft auburn. "Now," She said turning to the chalk board. "On to French. Oh yes, can anyone tell me if they have ever met a master thief whose name is Remy Lebeau, and calls himself Gambit?" She asked just about everyone raised their hands. "Really?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Hello Cajun," She laughed to herself.

French went by rather quickly. Latin was rather educational. But Spanish, All hell broke lose.

"Si, el Diablo." Anna raised her eyebrows to the kid who could throw fire. He made a move to throw a ball of fire at her. Anna caught it and held it. And in English she spoke

"What some of you can't seem to understand is this. Even though I may be romantically involved with Logan, and even though I look like a teenager rather than an eighty year old. I'm fucking powerful, hell maybe more than Logan himself, but you wanna know something?" Anna sat on his desk crossing her legs tipping her shoe ever so slightly and holding the ball of fire in her hands, she leaned into his face. "Not even I know how far I can be pushed." She let out an evil laugh. And threw the fire out the windows. She waved a hand and watched the glass repair itself.

"Wonderful power my mind has," she laughed walking back to the front of the room. "Now then? Any questions?"

Lunch was a godsend. She had on her try a slice of pizza and a soda. She looked around the cafeteria for someone she knew. It felt awkward walking around looking stupid for a place to sit. Then she saw Jubilee who flagged her down.

"Hey!" She called out. Anna lifted her head. Jubilee was waving for her. Anna strolled there with her now room temperature meal.

"Hi," Anna smiled sitting next to her new friend. "How's school?"

"I switched to your writing class today!" Jubilee grinned. Anna smiled.

"That's very kind of you."

"Hey, no sweat, anyway you seen Logan? Every time he sees you he ducks for cover!" Jubilee said. Anna laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, maybe the erasers wasn't such a good idea?" Anna said looking up to the ceiling, smiling softly. "Something to do with throwing fire at a guy that freaks them out." Anna giggled. "Called me mad."

"Ann, what did you do to him?" Jubilee asked taking a bite form her sandwich. Her friends looked to Ann weirdly. Ann shrugged, sipping on her soda.

"He's playing." Ann smiled. "His sense of humor is an acquired taste."

"Um, Jubes, who is this?" Someone leaned over.

"Oh, Kitty, this is Anna Rackam, she's Logan's girlfriend; you know the one I told you about that was screaming in her sleep the other night?" Jubilee said to her friends. Ann rolled her eyes.

"We've been together so long the government has officially recognized as a married couple." Anna leaned over the table. "But the way me and Logan look at it, we never really did say I do, and I wasn't one to be tied down by commitment. An' he wan' it exactly the kind of guy you could call a husband. Hell, back then, we were the ones in SHEILD who would go to just about every bar spend a good three hundred bucks on drink come out there not even drunk, have wild nights with each other, even experimented with cocaine once or twice, but thanks to our higher healing powers we never suffered for our sins." Anna raised her soda. "Hell I'll drink to that!" She tipped back her soda laughing. Jubilee didn't quite get the humor. "Don't worry; you'll get it one day." She assured her new found friend.

"I can't see how you too got together; I mean you're complete opposites!" Kitty said. Anna turned to face Jubilee's friend.

"That's what I told Cutler. There ain't no way on god's green earth that I'm gonna be his partner." Anna laughed. "Now Cutler sure as heck is regrettin' that mistake." Anna titled her head finishing up her pizza. "But you know that's me."

"You sure were weird back in your day." Kitty said.

"You want funny? You should see it when Cutler and Logan get drunk and I'm in the room."

"Who's Cutler?"

"My commanding officer, he passes out missions, makes suggestions to the boss, and gets me and Logan sent to hell and back for his sorry ass." Anna answered; she put the cap on her now finished soda, and sat with her newly made friends. Jubilee smiled a bit, vaguely getting the joke.

"I take it you don't like Cutler very much?" Jean asked coming up to her sitting beside Jubilee.

"Well he's one of those guys you kiss once, say that's nice; now give me my money." Anna looked to her French manicured nails looking them over. Jean raised an eyebrow. Anna looked up with a grin on her face. "It doesn't mean the way it sounds, mind you, you need to get you head outta the gutter."

"Ann I'm beginning to see a bit of Logan in you." Jubilee said.

"I'll bet, must be the DNA showing through, I can see Kurt now, 'All you need is a cigarette, and you be just like Logan.' I love blue furry guys." Anna giggled.

"You mean Kurt as in Nightcrawler?" Jean asked.

"The very one,"

"How do you know him?"

"Oh it was a long time ago, back when he did the circus, Logan and I had split up in Eastern Europe, and I ran into his circus, asked me out, and said sure. He's a sweet guy, nice hands." Anna said shaking her hair so that it turned the same shade of blue."

"You dated a monk?"

"Well that's was before he turned all religious on me, and it was only one date, now when ever I write to him he sends me bible passages, gets annoying sometimes, but I know he means well, and it's really sweet when you look back on your life and find that old friend buried in memories, and how you have that friend that cared enough about you to look through the bible and find a verse for you. To me that's love." Anna nodded her head in a content way. Then getting a mischievous look she leaned closer to them. "Don't tell Logan about all this, he'll get all mad. And I don't want him to know."

"You mean he doesn't know" Jubilee asked raising her eyebrows.

"What don't I know?" Logan asked leaning back on a chair on two legs. Anna turned a shade of pink. "What's this I hear about blue furry guys? God I hope you haven't taken a shining to Hank," He raised his eyebrows. Anna leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"Lord, you need to shave." She said rubbing the side of his face with the back of her hand.

"I'd say something but we're all eating." He laughed.

"You may be, but I just finished."

"Don' change the subject love, what's this I hear about blue furry guys? And bible passages?"

"Blue furry guys, and Bible passages, that sure as hell ain't Hank," Ann said standing up.

"Hey after electives you got diagnostics with Chuck, after that therapy with him." He explained.

"What's his idea of therapy?" She asked.

"Blue. Furry. Guys." He said. Anna giggled.

"Honestly, you're being as cute as a Chinese whore." Jean raised her eyebrows, and Jubilee tried to stifle a giggle.

"What's not to love about a girl, that's cute, scantly clad and willing to do you for five bucks?" Logan shrugged. Anna rolled her eyes. She looked at the teenage girls who were expressing looks of distaste. She sighed.

"Maybe we should change our sense of humor?" She asked. Logan quirked an eyebrow to her; Anna sighed shaking her head so that it turned midnight blue.

"Okay miss hippie." Logan said. "So what's this I hear about blue furry guys?"

"I know a guy, he's blue, furry, and sends me bible passages in the mail." Anna said getting up with her tray. "It's been nice, thanks, but I need to get ready for next period." She smiled. "And in any matter look over Logan's notes for his history's class. God I just hope he hasn't screwed up the chain of events. Hey, Bob, it's not the leaning tower of pizza; it's the leaning tower of Pisa."

"Not funny," Logan growled getting up with her.

"Oh sure it is, _Bob_."

Anna loved her writing class. It was spontaneous, random, and very creative. She stood in front of the class presenting her writing.

"Writing is an art." She began. "It is something that can not be taught, it is something that you teach yourself. Warranted you are interested deep enough, mind you it takes time and practice to hold the company of Stephen King and perhaps Charles Dickinson. But, that is not the point of writing to be revered as good one, it is to be done as something you feel good about, a stress reliever if you will." She said the chalk zipping around behind her. The class was small no more than sixteen students max. Some where not paying attention, others were just simply listening to what she had to say.

"So, in saying that," She turned her back to the class. She waved a hand watching the chalk snap in two as it hit the floor. A few students joked with each other. Some exchanged looks. "So now, here's my challenge to you all. I dare you to be different. Most of you will think me improper by the way I dress, ripped up jeans a midriff tank, and in the dead of winter? Let me tell you I never have lived out side of Canada, as a residence. Like I am now, but the main thing is this, I'm not American, you are, tell me about yourselves. What religion are you of? Are you Islamic? Are you a follower of Catholicism? What about your abilities? What can you do? Me I'm not one for religion though I did date a priest one time, and I don't even know my fullest potential, I was genetically engineered to be a government weapon. Mind you my sanity is at stake here," She passed out spiral bound notebooks.

"What these for?" Some one asked.

"Good question, I want you to read." She said to them.

"Read? These pages are blank,"

"What? Oh so they are, well then I guess they need a story, what say you?" She quirked an eyebrow looking to them, they looked at her oddly. She smiled sweetly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look at it this way, I'm giving you a journal, you are to write in it."

"What about?"

"Yes, indeed, what about?" Ann asked her class. "Is that not what we ask when we look at a book? I want you to write every night one page about your day, but not just your day, a story maybe. Is there a special guy that makes you quiver? How about this, do poems touch a place in you?" She asked sitting up on her desk, "Now this is a class for writing not assignments,"

"I have an idea." Some one called out. Anna snatched up her head.

"Oh, aye?" She asked him.

"Perhaps we can have writing contests and not just for the class but from the others too!"

"Yeah! We can even come up with weekly challenges!"

"Or we can have our own anthologies!" Jubilee smiled.

"That's fine, in fact we might do it if I find the time some where in between teaching brushing off a few past boyfriends, and SHIEILD, not to mention I gotta settle this all with my family, but in the mean time I have a few things I want you to analyze." Anna said her hand moving swiftly across the chalk board.

_Tell me sir_

_How is it_

_That the wilds of the wolves_

_The colds of the winters _

_And warmth of the summers_

_Fall into your eyes?_

_They look of ice _

_And feel of love,_

_Of tenderness so soft_

_Tell me sir_

_How is it _

_You've claimed my heart?_

_The twilight stars_

_Shinning bright_

_Your eyes_

_How they sparkle_

_Shall I say it?_

_Shall I say?_

_I Love you?_

_Shall I take the chance?_

_And pledge my heart to you?_

_Shall risk it all_

_For your love?_

_A love so pure_

_I can only dream _

_To share _

_With you_

"These poems, they're wonderful," Jubilee said smiling softly to herself.

"I know the people who wrote them," Ann said reading them softly to herself. How wonderful they looked on white chalk against green slate.

"Who wrote them?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine, we were very close." Ann smiled warmly.

"Who was he?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, it was a long time ago, poetry I'm very sure he has put behind him, and in any matter, I want you to examine these poems. Read them title them and read them again, I want you to examine the emotions put into these art works. Now apply them to your life and then you'll find who wrote them. Easy I should think." She smiled once more. "Write your feelings and titles in your journal, also write a bit of a story about what you think are the meanings behind them. Class dismissed," She said waving them away. The students scattered out of the class rooms. Ann gathered the papers in her arms and smiled sensing Jubilee standing awkwardly in front of her desk.

"Yes?" She asked looking up. Jubilee shifted the weight from one foot to another.

"Um I think I know who wrote those poems," Jubilee said. Ann looked up interested her eyebrows cocked.

"Oh aye? Well do tell you have my attention," Ann said straightening herself.

"I think you and Logan wrote them…" Jubilee said unsure.

"Well now, you seem unsure, tell me, why?"

"It's just that, I never thought Logan wrote poetry," She continued. Ann smiled.

"We are all capable of writing poems, some better than others," She patted her friends shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I have dionostics soon here," Ann smiled as she sauntered off. Logan was waiting for her.

"How was class?"

"Not too bad,"

"Well good, Chuck's waiting on ya," He said. Ann took his hand.

"Where to?"

"The danger room wants to see what exactly you can do,"  
"Good point what can I do?" She asked. Logan groaned opening a side paneled door, he led down steel lined hallways and into a door. Xavier sat with Scott and another man. They were each immersed in conversation when Logan led her into the room. Ann's eyes narrowed when he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. They were black with red irises, his hair was a mop of red, and his voice was smooth and sensual.

"Why hello, Ann," Xavier nodded to her. "Allow me to introd-"

"Master Thief Remy Lebeau," Anna said smirking. The man turned his head, confused.

"Pardon, me but do you know him?" Xavier asked growing wary of Anna's hostel look.

"Oh, we've met, had a little rendezvous in Louisiana, tell you what I'm a fool for southern accents," Ann said.

"You, look familiar, do I know you?" Gambit asked leaning closer to her.

"You and I met down in New Orleans, 'member Lebeau?" She asked sweetly, flashing her brightest blue eyes. Familiarity washed over his face.

"Cheri! Where you been?" He asked arms open, Ann rolled her eyes.

"In all honesty no place you'd know about,"

"How's you're Poppa?"

"Ohm he's still that stubborn jackass,"

"I'll say I still 'ave dat scar 'e gave me," he rolled up his jacket sleeve revealing a deep a scar from where a gash had once been.

"Poppa doesn't like the idea of me courting, that's all," Ann smiled examining the scar.

"Sound like yo' daddy needs a lesson on d'une facon, mes ami,"

"Well, his rage is catching up with him, last week he was taken to the doctor for heart trouble, I dare say his old age is with him," Ann said, Gambit rubbed his chin in thought.

"You ain't gonna give ol' Remy a hug?" he asked arms out stretched. Anna nearly fell over laughing

"Oh, honestly Gambit, you need a lesson in courting, or did poppa not teach you the first time?"she asked shaking her head of now fire. She turned back to Logan, who looked confused. "Well, you were dead back then," She shrugged.

"Excuse me, but Cheri, what be you talkin' bout?"

"Never told you did I?"

"Non, don't think you did,"

"Oh well, afore you, there was him, in fact James here has extended an invitation to me," She said.

"So you be sayin' he's your friend?"

"No, beau, mind you we've been together for a bout decade, sometimes it like an entire lifetime."

"Logan has a fille?" Gambit looked incredulously from Logan to Ann. He nearly laughed.

"We had an entire company wager going on when would finally elope,"

"My dear, Ann, are you saying you had a relationship with _him_?" Logan pointed an accusing finger to Gambit,

"Well more of a fling lasted about a few weeks, or as long as he was in town,"

"You were falling pretty fast as I recall,"

"Well not fast enough," she smiled lifting the soft edge of her eyebrow. Gambit snickered a bit.

"Well would you consider your relationship friendly or hostel?" Xavier asked her. Ann shrugged,

"So shall we continue with diagnoses?" Anna asked Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Love hate, basically, on this mission I was on down in the Bayou, he was an ass when I wasn't on duty he took me to dinner or bought me a drink, but that's beside the point." Ann said simply. Gambit rolled his eyes at her.

"Well then, how are we to judge her capabilities?" Scott asked. Xavier studied Ann's physic. She was slim delicate, couldn't possibly be the powerful fighter Logan made her to be, could she? Scott shook his head.

"Gambit don't have to go in dere wit her righ'?" Remy asked nervous.

"You wouldn't be afraid would you?" Ann asked smiling brightly.

"Gambit knows who you be, you look so weak and fragile, but I know you! You cain't fool de Gambit!"

"What ever, Logan and I can fight you'll see," Ann laughed. Logan led her to the dome shaped room, lined with steel; she looked around and gave a low whistle. Logan nodded.

"I know impressive isn't it?" he looked to her. "Helluva lot better than what SHEILD has I'll tell you," he smiled, Ann nodded in agreement. "We're gonna start with the basics, you know just a warm up, see how outta practice you are," he smiled.

"Ha, don't insult me!" she laughed, just as she dodged a laser. Another fired at her. She ran lasers just missing her. She laughed, Logan leapt at her throwing her out of the way. She threw him off. "Stilettos don't slow me down," she growled. He grunted. She stood up, and listened as Xavier announced a harder more challenging setting. Ann grinned. 'bring it on' she seemed to say. The laser blasts were getting more rapid. Logan was breathing harder jumped around with her. Suddenly they stopped.

"Do you two spar?" Scott asked them.

"Well we've been in a few fist fights, does that count?" she smiled.

"Whatever, your finished with your warm up, just remember, don't draw blood," he said. Ann laughed the metal dome turning into a meadow.

"Definitely better than SHEILD," she said. Logan lunged for her she threw him to the ground. He got up and choked.

"Better," he released his claws and made to her, she kicked his hands away. He brought them down upon her again, this time there was a sickening sound as metal clashed with metal, and Ann threw him down. He rebounded; she dodged his blows, refusing to give in. She had to do something unexpected.

Then it hit her. This time she lunged for him and knocked him against a wall her lips pressed to his, this had him confused. It caught him off guard long enough for Ann to take advantage of it. She threw him to the ground and placed the arch of her foot her high heel on one side and her claws pressed against his face, he was defeated.

"No fair," he growled, she laughed releasing him.

"I've done it before, you're just another victim of the game," she laughed as he led her back to the control room, the metal dome melted back to steel. Scott's jaw was dropped and Remy was smiling.

"New record, Cheri, you pinned de Wolverine in less dan five minutes," Gambit smiled. Ann laughed.

"I was always quicker than Logan, then again he wasn't expecting that," she laughed, Logan fumed. He growled. Xavier looked her over. Her frame was light; she was a bit taller than Logan but not by much. Her ankles he could tell were very strong, she was also blindingly beautiful. Another mutation he thought, Ann had mentioned she was always the diversion.

"Ann exactly how are you with teamwork?" Xavier leaned forward resting his chin on his hands. Ann thought.

"Not very good, if you're talking about spur of the moment plans, then yes I'm terrible, but if they're choreographed down to the very steps we take, then I guess I can work on a team," Ann replied honestly.

"And taking orders?"

"She doesn't follow them to save her life," Logan answered for her.

"He's right considering it's his life I was generally saving, lost him once don't think I could do it again," Ann shrugged. Scott examined her, and then looked to Xavier. He appraised her.

"I'm not making any final decisions, not until we see how she does with the whole team," Scott finally said, Xavier nodded. Ann raised her eyebrows.

"Fine with me, I have a few jobs to do before I can retire from SHEILD any ways, sides I'm not looking to quite one, so I can join another mercenary organization," Ann shrugged.

"We're not mercenaries," Scott corrected.

"No, you're just a terrorist group, who's bent on getting what it wants with force," Ann arched her eyebrows.

"We're not that either,"

"Course not, why would I say that? Weapon X is more what you should be worrying about, SHIELD has their eye on them, mine are on you," she said.

"Weapon X?" Scott looked to her as if she were on drugs.

"It's a terrorist organization, they're looking for more mutant DNA, to equip their soldiers with, SHIELD has deployed me here, to make sure that doesn't happen, sorry Stranger, even though you want me here for rehab, I have my orders," Ann shrugged. Logan's brow furrowed.

"It's sad really, once I'm done here, I go away, back to Canada and collect my pay, after which they deploy me somewhere else,"

"Hold up here, are you saying you're not on vacation?" Scott chipped in here.

"No, I'm on a mission, this one has a high pay, except I'm not in it for the money this time, this place is colony of mutants, X knows it, they want the DNA, I can't let that happen,"

"So then why are you here?"

"Cause Stranger has a soft spot for me, sorry it's come down to this, I'm not here for rehab or because he wants me here, I'm here to make sure you all don't fuck up." Ann's voice became cold and heartless, just like it was once upon a time.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm more worried on Blade than anything else, get rid of him, then I leave, and let you live the rest of your lives with out me," she shrugged. Thoughts were running a muck in Logan's head.

"You used me?" he finally said

"For the greater good," she answered him then saw what he was thinking. "Look this isn't the way it seems, you don't know what I've seen what those boys can do, if we let them have their way, we're talking mass murder one the scale of millions, of humans, my brothers are humans, not only that, they want me, and you," She added. Logan was interested now.

"Why would they want me?"  
"Same reason they want me,"

"What's that?"

"Procreation," Ann said flatly.

"Procreation?" Scott echoed?

"You bet, Weapon X knows I was at one point romantically involved with Logan, they'll play that to their advantage, their theory is, if we were ever to have kids, our offspring would be just like us, mutation wise, not only that a daughter or a son, they want a daughter, so they can breed her with someone else," Ann explained.

"And they need the two of you?"  
"Well of the two I'm more desirable; they don't really need Logan, just his DNA, however breeding us together would prove more beneficial, than breeding me with someone else like Blade, they want the strongest, Logan can do that,"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Ever heard the saying, the original is always the best?"

"Yeah,"

"Who the hell you think Logan is?"

"So you're here for our benefit?" Xavier asked; Ann turned to him a thoughtful look spreading across her face.

"Pretty much, at any rate, I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen, this is a good place, it really is, I'm only sorry I have to manipulate it,"

"Manipulate it? What for?"

"Well see that's just one thing you're gonna have to find out for yourself, the less you know, the better I can work, I'm only telling you this so when the whole operation does fall apart, or works out, you can't come back and tell me I'm a benedict Arnold,"

"So you're on our side, but you're not?"

"Pretty much, in the long run I'm on your side," she said, Logan didn't say anything.

"So then you're not interested in getting involved?" Scott asked.

"I was involved once; don't think I could do it again,"

"But you and Logan?"  
"It's all in the past; Havana is what separates us now,"

"So you're screwing over your relationship with him, just so you can go back to work for an agency that you don't much care for?"

"Look, Scott, I can't get attached, not again not ever, I love him, I really do, but I can't risk it,"  
"So then you never wanted to start over to begin with?" Logan asked.

"I never said that, but I can't, too risky, maybe, some time, when things are different," Ann explained her voice soft. "Look, they will play it to their advantage,"

"What about your addiction?"  
"Right now, I'm more concerned with my sanity, than killing everyone in sight," Ann looked away out into the metal dome. _Why did he have show up, life was fine, until now…_


	5. Saying Goodbye too early

Chapter 6

She held the knife in her hands. Scott was busy giving them orders to everyone, Logan growling his disproval. Ann frowned; this wasn't going to be easy, for a place bent on keeping its occupants in, it sure was heavily guarded to keep anyone out. She looked out to guard towers. Hmm, it most definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"Ann, you go with Jubilee," Scott turned to her.

"Sorry Cyke, not tonight, got other plans," she turned to face him. "Logan, stay clear of Blade's claws, same goes for everyone, you get hit, that's it there is no antidote," she turned ready to leave the trees.

"Red," Logan held her arm.

"What?" he pulled her close.

"I'm not letting you go alone," he said. Ann kissed him lovingly. Pulling away she looked to the razor wire fence.

"Logan all I'm going to ask of you is this, don't stop for me, what I'm going to do will only last a short while but it should get you all in, Scott you get them in the minute I fall," She touched Logan's face kissed his cheek and said "I'll be back, when things change," she smiled, then turned to leave. Logan looked after her. She crept down the hill silently shoving the knife down her black leather bodice. Her hair was short and spiky, and she wore no heels. She came into view of the light.

The men on guard duty came down to see who she was.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked pointing a gun at her. She tilted her head.

"I'm lost," she answered. They scoffed at her.

"Lost, baby? Maybe we can help," they approached her.

Logan watched as one stepped forward, he never saw her blade only saw the one closest to her fall dead in a torrent of blood, the other one's gun went off and she fell to her knees, then on her face her own blood pooling in the dirt. Logan wanted to cry out, to run to her side. Jean pulled him back; this wasn't what he had planned on.

"Logan, no, we need to keep going, she did it for us, for you now let's go!" she hissed. Logan didn't move. "That's an order," Logan turned and moved with the rest of the team.

Ann woke up in a cloud of blackness, good they'd left her here. She stood got her bearings. Looking to her watch, half past two, if they were still in there, they were running out of time. She walked around the fence looking for a power box, finding not one she broke inside and found it near a guard house. She released her claws opened the steel door and surveyed the wires. Green apparently was the security code. Knowing Scott they wouldn't be able to disable the whole system completely especially in this place, she rerouted the wires. Sirens went off, the loud wail sent guards everywhere. Ann cringed in pain, a bullet hit her, and she traced her steps up to a hill and out of site.

She watched, they were fleeing and heading back to the blackbird. Good, they were all safe. Ann fell against a tree. A tear or two fell from her eyes. They were gone. She heard the jet over head; it passed her and disappeared into the dark morning.

"No!" she shouted and rolled off her bed, the nightmare woke her up. She looked to Logan, he was still sleeping. She stood it was a long night. He stirred and rolled over to face her empty space.

"What'd you see?" he asked her. She shook her head sinking back into her place beside him.

"Nothing worth repeating," she said.

"Do you really not want to get involved?" he asked her, kissing her softly.

"No, not really,"

"Then why aren't you?"

"We can't risk it," she said softly.

"You can't, but I can,"

"Logan,"

"Ann, I love you,"

"Look, I can't retire from SHIELD, not until this all works itself out I-" she cut herself off. She fell silent, no more talking tonight. Soon again she was sleep.

"I heard it too," Logan got up, Ann with him and went down stairs. Both releasing their claws they heard whispered voices.

"Shut it, they could've of heard them,"

"We get in; we get out, no lolly gagging around, understand?" they all confirmed that they understood. Ann and Logan listened closely.

"Sir,"

"Yes?"

"You smell that?"

"Private, you're right, gentlemen keep your eyes open," they heard footsteps. Logan pulled Ann into a closet. She pressed herself against him listening to what was going on outside. Carefully Logan opened the door one arm around her the other arm pushing the door open he looked out just in time to see one pass. Softly he closed the door.

"Who are these people?"  
"The ones I told you about!" She hissed.

"Weapon X?"  
"Shh! They're just like you and I!" she leaned her head against him muttering a soft prayer. "Alright let's go," she led him out. The private didn't see it coming, he dropped dead. Ann advanced on the next, dead. Logan snapped someone's neck. Dead, dead, dead, Blade. He caught her throat.

"Well, lookie here, I thought you were in Canada losing your head over killing Logan, what the hell are you doing here?" Blade's hawk yellow eyes looked her over. "Looks like you haven't," he released her throat.

"That's right bub, you jus' back on outta there, nice an' easy," Logan hissed pressing his claws against his back. Blade turned around to face him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Blade, looks like you're alive after all," Blade released his claws. "Know what? I ain't got time for this,"

Ann sat up in a cold sweat. Logan was still asleep, she must not've screamed or shouted. She fell back against him. She was so tiered and they both still had a long way to go.

Months past, it was near spring. And Ann was getting more edgy her nightmares were lasting longer and were getting steadily worse. Xavier and Hank had tired everything but nothing worked, Ann would just simply have to deal with them or not sleep. Meanwhile her relationship with Logan was escalating to a place she wasn't sure of. The idea of Blade and his band of terrorist not having attacked was worrying her to the point she found herself, sick and restless with worry some nights. She had to get away, it was eating away at her sanity bit by bit, and even though it could kill her, she couldn't stay here.

She called up Cutler a few nights ago, telling him she needed more information, he suggested she seduce Saber that might give her some pointers, once she'd found their motives, break into their headquarters in Canada and copy their plans for review. If she could do this then she could leave the institute and possibly be discharged, and live a life quite from the wars, and conflicts of the world. Maybe go back to Jack, or someone else. But in the meantime she was there, and was going mad, a feeling kept hidden from even the Professor.

The sweet night air was cold, it was one of the few times she and Logan could get away, and do something romantic for once. He held her hand in his leading her on a walk around town. She took in a sharp breath.

"You all right love?" he asked. Ann shook her head.

"Stranger, I don't know what to do anymore," she said, he looked to her. There was something she couldn't find in his eyes. It scared her. He pulled her close holding her in his arms. She just wanted to stop everything and cry. She wished she could but she couldn't. He just held her.

"Ann I love you, and if I know anything, it'll all turn out right," he kissed her softly and walked on. Ann felt safe with him, that's what separated Logan from most other men, he made her feel safe. She leaned her head on his shoulders putting his arm around her waist. Logan stopped at a florist cart and bought a flower. Ann looked to him puzzled. He brushed the flower petals in her face.

"Remember these?" he asked holding the flower so she could see. It was a rose, the shade of ruby. Ann smiled softly. "You used to look so pretty, when your hair was that solid black you know like the night sky? And you had it tucked behind your ear almost all the time, you looked so damn pretty that way, still do," he smiled putting it behind her ear, pulling locks of her currently mahogany hair around the bloom. He pulled her closer, and walked on.

"Things were so different then," she said sadly.

"They were," he agreed.

"You and I we were so close,"

"Still are,"

"Without risk?" she shook her head. They were stopped by his car. He had bought it few weeks ago with the back draft SHEILD owed him eight years ago. It was a sleek black mustang, Ann had chosen it. Logan couldn't have agreed with her more. He unlocked the door, slid in and offered her his hand. She took and slipped in next to him. He started the engine and she leaned on him. City lights flashed by, the drive was smooth and relaxing. She was tired, and sleep was hovering on the horizon. Logan pulled into the gravel drive. He stopped the car in the garage. Unbuckled himself and shoved Ann into a more awake state. She stared up at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He took her out taking her hand he led her through the dark house, most everyone was asleep.

The walk seemed to last forever almost. But finally they reached his room. Logan opened the door, and led her in closing it behind him. Ann wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his neck, and felt his hands run over her. Logan found her mouth and kissed her deeply. Ann responded by leaning in. She took off his jacket and threw it down. Logan took hers off. Articles of clothing fell to the floor like rain. Logan picked her up and placed her atop the sheets. And consumed her.

Ann was shy, and a bit afraid. It was the first time she had made love to Logan; in fact it was her first time making love to anyone. Thoughts slipped into her mind. She couldn't hardly breathe. Logan was so strong, possessive, and unafraid. Ann could do nothing except gasp when his lips brushed her skin. There was tenderness to his touch, Ann found charming. She lay there shaking with it all.

Logan couldn't believe he was finally making love to her. True they'd been together longer than god, but somehow whenever, Logan had wanted to make love, she found someway out of it, she always avoided it. But now, he wondered. She was shaking, as if she were afraid. He moved himself over, and kissed her mouth gently, and all the fear seemed to vanish.

"Logan," she gasped. He said nothing only brushed her hair. The rose fell to the floor. The dark petals cascading down and fluttered to over the wood, just as Logan claimed her.

Ann had reached a void she could not escape from. All thoughts fled her mind and were replaced with an abyss. There was nothing, only here and now, and Logan pouring his heart into her.

When at last it was over, Logan held her in his arms. Ann pressed herself against him. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, could only feel his arms around her.

"Ann,"

No answer.

"I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you, no matter what," he said. Ann collected her thoughts and summoned the strength to finally speak.

"I lost you once Logan, I don't think I could do it again," she said, sleep finally taking over.

"Ann, are you all right?" Jean asked the Saturday morning after. Ann shrugged.

"Just worried," she answered sipping on her coffee, Logan had been growing more concerned on what was happening next, she pored over a file on information of what they knew, it just didn't make sense. Blade couldn't possibly have laid low this long. She leaned back in thought. What were they after? Then it hit her, they were waiting for Logan and Ann to lose control. It wouldn't be long; Ann was near ready to loosing her sanity.

"About what?"

"Something just doesn't make sense," she said to herself. Jean frowned.

"You're worrying yourself sick over something, what is it?"

"I wish I could tell, you, frankly I don't know," she closed the folder and looked to her friend her brow furrowed. "They want something, I know it, but what is it?" she asked. Jean was puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate to say it, but it looks like I'm just gonna have to drop my pride and kiss Scott's ass,"

"You what?"

"Nothing, I'm talking figuratively here, what's it take to get a favor out of Scott any ways?"

"What kind of favor?" Jean asked. Ann thought, whether or not she should tell her friend.

"A really big one," she settled with, Jean shifted closer.

"What kind?"

"I need information, not just any, the kind that's illegal, knowing Scott that's not gonna happen, damnit what are they up to?" she stood and poured her coffee down the sink. "Blade's running scared I know that much, otherwise he wouldn't've laid low for so long, but why?" she concentrated hard outside.

"What are you thinking?"  
"Tell Logan I won't be back till late," she took a paper towel and pen and scribbled something out in French. "Give this to him, he'll know," Ann said and ran up to get dressed.

Indeed she did come home late. Midnight almost, when she pulled in the drive, she was tired, intoxicated and felt like shit. No one was going to be happy with her. Not even the professor, and least of all Logan. But she had it, she had gotten it. It took nearly all day and all night but she did it! She seduced Saber just enough to give her the information she needed. Hell Logan wasn't going to like this shit.

She put away her bike unlocked the door in and stumbled up the stairs. She opened the door put the folder on the dresser and slipped into her pjs, then into bed with Logan. He stirred upon feeling her body. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled to her. Ann sighed.

"Not now," she groaned.

"You realize how worried I was?"

"You seem to be doing a lot of that recently," he pulled tighter.

"Ann don't push me,"

"Look Stranger, I'll tell you in the morning, right now is not the time," she shifted in his arms so she pressed her face against his neck. He softened a bit. She laid against him. If anything the morning was going to be hell.

Ann didn't quite recall what woke her up, Logan shifting or him mumbling something to himself, but whatever it was, Ann saw him leafing through her report. She sat up, he glanced back to her, his face hard, and stern, he was not happy. She fell back to sleep, better for daylight than six n the morning.

Around nine, Ann was in the war room explaining where she was yesterday and the folder of information Logan had found.

"I don't believe this, I disappear for eight hours or more and you're all on my case," Ann threw up her hands.

"Where'd you go?" Scott asked this time not light heartily. Ann rolled her eyes.

"I stole it off Saber, if Bandit knew about that we'd see his head on the side of the road,"

"You stole it?" Scott echoed.

"Look, I needed it, Saber had it, and I either get him liquored up, or I sleep with the man, I chose whiskey, and in any matter I now know something that I didn't seventy-two hours ago, you better be thanking your lucky stars Blade didn't catch me," Ann said snatching it from his hands.

"What do you want to know?" Storm asked, Ann looked to her.

"Six months ago, Blade went ahead, just a few nights after I came here, I don't know what he was looking for, I have no idea why he threw his plans down the drain just like that, and why he ran," Ann explained. "Now it was to collect DNA, can't believe the sonna bitch tired to outsmart me, he will not be an easy feat next time around. I'm expecting blood or worse," she thought for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Weapon X is this terrorist organization bent on making the mutants the one with the upper hand while slaughtering the humans till they're extinct. Now I'm here to make sure that shit doesn't happen or Scott fucks up, and I mean fucks up," she quirked her eyebrows.

"Ann this doesn't make sense," Logan said. Ann laughed.

"On the contrary, Logan, it makes perfect sense! I still have no idea why I didn't see it! It was clear as day!" Ann hit her forehead; she leaned over the steel table at her fellows. "They don't want you and me, Logan, not procreation, they want Scott and Jean," she hissed. "Damn they're good," shock ran through everyone, Ann laughed she flipped through the folders pulling out a graph of genetics, she handed it to Hank.

"My lord," he breathed.

"Yep, they already have the genetics mapped out, hilarious really, this one here is with Jean and Logan," she passed up another graph, "And this one is me with Logan, and the last one, Blade and I,"

"Ann what's going on here?" Scott asked.

"Alright, bear with me here, you know how Nathanial what's his face says your children will be rather powerful?" Ann began. "My nightmares are impressions of the future, you have a son, I call him Apollo, he grows up goes off does his own thing comes back bent on destroying anything, yes even you, that opposes himself, or Weapon X," Ann laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know a bit farfetched, this was back when they recorded my nightmares, anyway you can imagine this is the big break they all need," Ann marveled at the graphs she held.

"Why is this so important to them?" Xavier asked.

"Weapon X, creates living weapons, much like Logan and myself are, they don't hire outside unless they have to, every operative they have, is created, Blade also has this thing for me," Ann sat satisfied. "They feel the world owes them something for having been created for such a thing, a weapon, course that's what made Blade go to hell was that thinking, course he didn't have Logan to train under either," she smiled to herself.

"What are you saying?"

"Weapon X is in its infancy, the only difference between the brotherhood, is they will kill and slaughter every single human out their, I find that unholy,"

"What do you suggest?"

"Scott, I'm gonna make you a deal, I disappear forever, kill off Weapon X, and get outta your hair no questions asked, if you and the X-men agree to do a little favor,"

"Oh yeah?"

"There's a facility up north where they operate, now aside from protecting this place, we need information, once we have that we know what we're up against regarding numbers, weapons, locations, that sort of thing, " she smiled, paused and then continued on. "What I'm asking of you is highly illegal, dangerous, and the possibility of not making it back, but the rewards I can't explain, we break in copy the information hand it over to SHEILD, and then I leave you, simple as that,"

"No,"

"Well then I guess I'll be staying here, breathing down your neck,"

"We'll need a plan," Logan pressed.

"Already have it mapped out, you'd be doing all the gathering, Cutler will show up when you get back just hand it over, I'll get you in,"

"Why should we trust you?" Jubilee asked Ann looked her friend over.

"Because, you're not the one who gets shot,"

"And you do?"  
"Bingo," she turned to leave. "I'll have the all the minor details on your desk tomorrow Scott, Hank you'll need the codes, we take off Wednesday night, arrive about eleven sort things out, you had better be out of there around one, I'll give an extra hour if you get behind, but I'm not guaranteeing much." Ann left followed closely by Logan. She picked up her pace wanting to avoid him.

He cornered her at the elevators. Ann had never conceived of a silence so loud. Logan stepped closer to her. She stepped away. The doors opened she stepped out, Logan with her; he took her hand, and led her away to the grounds outside.

"Ann," he pulled her with him to place where he knew they would be alone. Ann let him hold her resting her head on his shoulders. "I can't believe, we're having to, say good bye so soon," he whispered.

"Logan, I'll be back, I always will be, you know that," she kissed him. Goodbyes were always hard. She was here for so short a while, so she did the only thing she could, and that was cry. This place had gotten out of hand. There was no addiction she needed to be cured of, her dreams were just her curse, and Logan was the only right thing in her life right about now. He held her close. It was hard to believe that she had to lose him all over again.


	6. Adamantium hearts

Chapter 7

Ann disassembled her bike. The parts lay about the concrete floor. She shifted around the fiber glass hulls, hollowed out places, and laid vials of poisons, guns, and daggers. She emptied her bag and mounds of ammo ringed as they hit the pavement. She assembled a hand gun, and loaded a clip; she locked, and then moved on to another.

In all she had laid out six different handguns, seven daggers, and six vials of poisons. The door to the garage opened. In came Scott.

"What the hell?" he said seeing the mess.

"Logan gets the bike," she mumbled locking one in place.

"No where did all this come from?"

"Andamantium slugs, they rock, I personally don't carry anything on me that wouldn't kill myself, know why?" She looked up to him.

"Why?"

"Because if it can't kill myself, it can't kill Blade, I'd be getting ready if I were you," She said. "We leave at eight, make the sweep at eleven," she smiled.

"Do you need a uniform?"

"Nope, I got my leather number," she pointed to a pile of black leather. She got up, picked up her weapons and her leather number and headed in.

"What about your bike?"

"Logan can put it back together when you get back," she said and sauntered off to the subbasement.

They were all changed out. Ann quickly changed out of her tank and denim jeans and put on her bodice, it was very much like a corset, she took off the buckles and the straps that went over her shoulders. She took off her bra, and placed the leather over her chest, tightening the laces she pulled them as close as she could still there was room to see her navel, a line of skin and a part. Around her breast, leaving a half decent view, she slipped into her skin tight leather hip huggers. She zipped them up. Now onto the hard part, loading the weapons, she slipped her daggers in the specially designed slits. One on either side of her strapless bodice, one on either side of her thighs, inside and outside. And one on the outside of each of her calves. She looked herself in the mirror. Sliver blades on her body she let lose her long hair, and put it back up with the last dagger designed to look like a hairpin. She put on her holster, and loaded her six hand guns. They hung around her waist. She was almost finished except for her pendant. It brought her luck and protection. It was a Spanish silver cross, on a black ribbon. She closed the clasp; it was choler that hugged her neck. Her eyes swirled to cloudy silver, her hair became black. She examined. She already had a substantial amount of weight on her. She decided to leave behind the poisons, and the straps that she wore most of the time. She sat and put on her boots.

She walked out. Scott looked her over, and blushed, Logan grinned remembering the times she had worn it. It was black, and revealing, smutty, riskay, not to mention distracting. Steel glistened on her body

"We don't carry weapons," Scott hissed.

"Embarrassed?" She grinned.

"You can't wear that," he barked back to her. Ann laughed at him.

"Thank you, looks like it works, Hank you have the coordinates and codes?" she asked him. Her blue furry friend nodded. "Good, let's go then," she led the way into the jet. Seated herself at the pilot's and started the engines.

"You're not piloting," Scott said.

"On the contrary, I am, I've read about this baby, and hell I can't wait to push her," Ann grinned. "If I were you buckle up," with that she pushed on the throttle and sped out of the hanger as fast as the jet could allow. She grinned, about few hundred miles out; she put it on autopilot and turned to face the rest of the team.

"Ann, you given up?" Logan asked her.

"No, I'm giving instructions," she smiled.

"What on?"

"Just listen, when it hits two the alarm will go off, never mind if you have it all, if you hear it you book it, whether you're on time or not, you get back on the jet, and you get the hell outta there as fast as you can, head to Florida, land at these coordinates, reload on fuel rest whatever, then go one your merry little way to Virginia, Cutler will be there waiting for what information you do have, after that, you're almost out of the woods, get home the first thing you do is you erase everything in the memory of this mission on this ship, coordinates, speed, everything, and never speak of it, in anyway, am I understood," she asked. "Oh, and don't fly straight," she added.

"Why,"

"Scott, just listen to me, it's for the greater good, Hank burn the codes," she turned back to the console. "Jean how about cloaking this thing?" she asked, Jean nodded. "Logan, whatever happens, listen to Scott, I'll be fine," she said. She landed in a thickly dense forest spot. Ann killed the engines. She released the ramp. "Rouge, stay here with Jubilee, keep watch, the rest of us, onward," She led them to a hill covered with trees and brush. She looked out on to a fenced off property line with guard towers everywhere, she examined the razor wire fences, the guards, the gates. It looked to be a prison. Getting in would be hard, getting out would be damn near impossible.

Scott and the X-men gathered around and went over the plans one last time. Ann was ready to cry. Instead she shook the thoughts from her head, and took a dagger from her bodice. She held the knife in her hands. Scott was busy giving them orders to everyone, Logan growling his disproval. Ann frowned; this wasn't going to be easy, for a place bent on keeping its occupants in, it sure was heavily guarded to keep anyone out. She looked out to guard towers. Hmm, it most definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"Ann, you go with Storm," Scott turned to her.

"Sorry Cyke, not tonight, got other plans," she turned to face him. "Logan, stay clear of Blade's claws, same goes for everyone, you get hit, that's it there is no antidote," she turned ready to leave the trees.

"Red," Logan held her arm.

"What?" he pulled her close.

"I'm not letting you go alone," he said. Ann kissed him lovingly. Pulling away she looked to the razor wire fence.

"Logan all I'm going to ask of you is this, don't stop for me, what I'm going to do will only last a short while but it should get you all in, Scott you get them in the minute I fall," She touched Logan's face kissed his cheek and said "I'll be back, when things change," she smiled, then turned to leave. Logan looked after her. She crept down the hill silently shoving the knife down her black leather bodice. She came into view of the light.

The men on guard duty came down to see who she was.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked pointing a gun at her. She tilted her head.

"I'm lost," she answered. They scoffed at her.

"Lost, baby? Maybe we can help," they approached her.

Logan watched as one stepped forward, he never saw her blade only saw the one closest to her fall dead in a torrent of blood, the other one's gun went off and she fell to her knees, then on her face her own blood pooling in the dirt. Logan wanted to cry out, to run to her side. Jean pulled him back; this wasn't what he had planned on.

"Logan, no, we need to keep going, she did it for us, for you now let's go!" she hissed. Logan didn't move. "That's an order," Logan turned and moved with the rest of the team, on into the fence, into the night.

Ann woke up in a cloud of blackness, good they'd left her here. She stood got her bearings. Looking to her watch, half past two, if they were still in there, they were out of time. She walked around the fence looking for a power box, finding not one she broke inside and found it near a guard house. She released her claws opened the steel door and surveyed the wires. Green apparently was the security code. Knowing Scott they wouldn't be able to disable the whole system completely especially in this place, she rerouted the wires. Sirens went off, the loud wail sent guards everywhere. Ann cringed in pain, a bullet hit her, and she traced her steps up to a hill and out of site.

She watched, they were fleeing and heading back to the blackbird. Good, they were all safe. Ann fell against a tree. A tear or two fell from her eyes. They were gone. She heard the jet over head; it passed her and disappeared into the dark morning. The last she saw of them were two blue afterburners.

Logan slammed his fists down on the walls, he didn't try to hide his tears; he didn't try to hide anything. He pressed himself against the wall and cried. Everyone was stunned, silent and in shock. Only Remy dared to speak.

"Mon ami," he said. Logan just cried. "She loved you, she tole me once, she said dat dere was no one she'd radder be wit dan you, she loved you, dat all dat maddered. She loved you," Gambit tried to comfort him. Logan regained himself. He looked to the Cajun.

"You don't know, no one knows, you'll never know," he said hard and cold. She was dead, gone, and never to be seen again.


	7. Love you Red

Chapter 8

She stumbled through the woods, holding her bleeding side. He was losing his head over her, she knew it. She tripped and fell flat on her face; she looked up and saw glowing windows, what she had been looking for. She got up, grimaced in pain and made her way to the house. She knocked on the door.

"Dad," she breathed when the door opened and fell into his arms unconscious. He looked down to her.

"Dear, God, what have you gotten yourself into this time Victoria," he said.

Some months later Logan stood by himself, looking down to a white wooden cross planted in the back grounds. It was a beautiful cross, he'd made it himself, and nailed in the gardens that Ororo had planted. He knelt in front of it. He had planted a climbing rose vine beneath the cross; he had painted her birth name across in black letters. Victoria Creed. The roses were in bloom, their dark ruby blossoms up turned to the sky, their sweet scent reminding him of her perfume which smelled of magnolias and roses, her favorite. The same she wore in her hair, the same he always gave her.

_If you loved 'Love you Stranger', you'll love 'A Walk in the Sand', the sequel! _

Logan finds someone special laying out in the sun on the sandy beaches of Cancun, a year and a half after she's died, but can the flames of a past relationship be fanned into another fiery hot and passionate inferno once again? Or will a meddlesome and possessive Fiancée kill it before it before the flames can be found?


End file.
